Everything Changes
by reddieseggos1711
Summary: When one night changes your friendship, your teamwork with your partner and destroys what little romance there was, what happens when one certain villain finds out their secret... AKA Miraculous Baby
1. Chapter 1

_**Everything Changes –Chapter One**_

 _ **Marinette POV**_

"Why, hello milady. How are you on this _purr_ -fect night?" Chat Noir flirted. I rolled my eyes.

"Not now, Chat! We're on patrol!" I groaned. Chat held his hands up in mock defence.

"What are you implying, my lady? No puns on patrol? But that would be… _cat_ -astrophic!" Chat smiled at his joke.

"Please, Chat? Just _one_ pun-free patrol?" I begged.

"My lady, that would be _claw_ -ful." Chat smirked. I sighed and then left.

* * *

"Oh! Hi Adrien! Please come in." I welcomed, smiling broadly at the handsome 19-year-old.

"Hey Mari. Ready to get started?" He responded, taking a step inside. Adrien and I decided to partner up to design an outfit for his next photoshoot. I lead him upstairs and started to get my designs out.

"It's awfully quiet up here. Are your parents' home?" Adrien asked. I looked up from my designs.

"No, they left yesterday. They were in need of a holiday." I replied.

"Without you? That's rough. How long are they gone?"

"A year…"

"A YEAR?!" Adrien jumped out of the chair he was sitting in. "Poor Mari!" I giggled a little, and blushed.

"Well, shall we begin?" I asked, pointing to the designs lying on the desk. He nodded and we began work.

Before we knew it, three hours had passed.

"WHAT?! You really said that?!" Adrien through his head back and laughed. I blushed.

"NO- I mean, yes- I mean, it was an accident!" I flustered. I scowled at the still laughing Adrien.

"You know Mari; you look pretty cute when you're flustered…" Adrien giggled. I could feel my cheeks turning a deep crimson. Adrien was moving closer. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I-I have t-to go to the bathroom!" I shouted, jumping up. In the bathroom, Tikki flew out of my clutch.

"Tikki, things are getting weird…" I told her.

"Don't worry, Marinette. Everything is going fine. Just go with it." Tikki comforted. I nodded and stood up. I reached for the door handle but then stopped. It sounded like Adrien was talking to someone. I opened the door slowly and walked out. Adrien was sitting right where he was when I left him. He had an awkward smile on his face and was giggling nervously.

"Hey, uh, Mari? Do you, uh, have any camembert?" He said awkwardly, through clenched teeth. I just blinked at him.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I'll go check…" As I left the room I thought I heard Adrien say something along the lines of 'I hate you Plagg'. I didn't think much of it. I came back a few minutes later with a plate of camembert. I handed it to him with a smile, but then he asked me to leave! My own room! I left the room and pressed my ear up against the door.

"Here you go, you selfish greedy-guts!" I heard Adrien say. I frowned. Why was he saying that? When I entered the room, all the cheese was gone and Adrien was looking a cross between sorry, embarrassed and guilty. He apologised and we went back to working on the finishing touches of our third design.

An hour later, we were almost finished with our fourth design when Adrien shuffled closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist which sent shivers all through my body.

"A-Adrien… w-what are you d-doing?" I stammered, realising that I couldn't do anything else. He moved closer and whispered in my ear.

"Something long overdue…" I was officially scared. What did Tikki say? Just go with it? Chills ran down my spine as he began to kiss my neck.

"Ok, A-A-Adrien…" He smirked mischievously at me. The same way a certain cat I know does…

"What say we move this to the bed?" Adrien whispered, picking me up bridal-style.

"Y-yeah, what say…"

 **I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! This is not an update! JUst a replacement chapter! SORRY!**

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Everything Changes –Chapter One**_

 _ **Adrien POV**_

I woke up tired and dazed. What happened last night? I yawned, sat up and looked around. My eyes widened as I took in the familiar surroundings of Marinette's room. I started to freak out. Silently cursing, I through covers off me only to reveal… I was naked. Taking a glance over at the soundly sleeping Marinette, I realised, so was she. Now I was silently screaming. I jump off of her bed, and threw on my clothes. I was about to leave in a frantic panic, but I remembered that I had forgotten something, or rather someone. I saw something rustle in a bag of corn chips, in the corner of the room. I walked over, and retrieved the squirming kwami from the bag.

"Jeez kid! It's going to take a lot of camembert to remove that scene from my head!" Plagg complained, gagging. I sighed. I needed to get out of there! And fast! I heard Marinette stir, and then mumble something in her sleep. I collected all my things and silently climbed out the window.

I got a call about two hours after I left.

"Hello?" I answered.

"ADRIEN!?" Came Marinette's squeal in my ear.

"Hi Mari…" I said nervously.

"ADRIEN?! DID WE- ARE WE- DO YOU- ARRRRGGGHHH!" Her panicky tone worried me.

"Mari, do you need me to come over?" I offered a little cautiously.

"UH-NO-I MEAN- NO THANK YOU? – I MEAN- (*sigh*) yes."

I left as soon as I could, and got back to Mari's in less than 5 minutes. I raced up to her bedroom where she was rocking back and forth in a ball.

"A-Adrien- did we-?" She started.

"Yes," I interrupted.

"D-did you tell-?"

"No, no, no, no, nope."

"A-are you-?"

"Nope," I sighed. She looked up at me worried. "Mari, I won't tell anyone,"

"Promise?" Marinette whimpered.

"Promise."

* * *

I jumped onto the platform where Ladybug was standing, waiting. I stood there without a sound. Ladybug looked up shocked to see me standing there.

"Wow, Chat. That was quiet," She stated. "What? No cheesy one-liners, no bad cat puns?" I shook my head. I was clearly not in the mood. Ladybug stood still, awkwardly, rolling on the balls of her feet.

"Seriously Chat. I think I liked it better when you were flirty and annoying. Your scaring me. Are you alright?" She said quickly. Keeping my distance, I sighed.

"I'm fine, milady. You needn't worry about me,"

"Chat, I'm scared. Please don't lie to me," Ladybug pleaded. I walked over to her and held her hands. Even that felt weird.

"I'm not lying, Milady, I swear," I lied, for her own sake. She pushed me away.

"I'm not going to stick around and patrol with a _Volpina_ ," Ladybug said coldly with a hint of a sniffle.

"Milady, that's a bit insulting!" I tried to call after her. Hanging my head low, I sighed again.

"What have I done, Marinette?" I whispered to myself, and then took off.

* * *

The next few days were rough. I couldn't associate with Ladybug and, frankly, Marinette and I were too scared to talk. That is until I got the call…

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Three**_

 _ **Alya POV**_

 _A WEEK LATER_

I woke up to find that I had eleven missed calls and nineteen messages. All from Marinette. It must've been really urgent so I called her back straight away. She picked up almost instantly.

"What's up girl?" I asked.

"Alya, I'm late…" She said quietly.

"For what? A date? A meeting?" I thought hard as to why she was calling at this time for.

"No, Alya. I'm _late_ …" Marinette really emphasised the 'late'. Then it finally clicked.

"OMG, girl!" I was shocked but smiling a tad.

"But, I'm never late or early!" Marinette panicked.

"Ok, don't worry. I'll be over in a few minutes. Is there anything you want me to bring?" I asked grabbing everything I would need.

"…a test please…" She almost squeaked. I just stood there blinking for a bit.

"Ok, sure."

* * *

After stopping at the pharmacy, I arrived at Marinette's house a few minutes later. Her parents weren't home so I just let myself in. I went upstairs to where Marinette was pacing nervously.

"Here you go, girl," I tossed the pharmacy bag onto the bed. She frantically reached in to grab the test out.

"W-why are there three?" Marinette whispered.

"You know; just to be sure," I said. "Now you go into the bathroom. If it has one red line, that means no. If it has two, that means yes. Come and show me afterwards," She nodded her head.

Ten minutes later, Marinette ran back out with her eyes closed and all three tests in her hands.

"I can't do it!" She screamed, shoving the tests into my arms.

"EW! What makes you think I want to touch them!" I shouted back, but being a good friend, I looked down and read them for her.

"Congratulations, Marinette! You're pregnant! Who's the father?" I smiled. I then realised that I was still holding the pregnancy tests and dropped them on the floor. I looked over at Marinette who was frozen solid. Then she screamed. Like, really screamed.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're not happy?" I exclaimed over her screaming.

"This is BAD! This is VERY BAD! What am I going to tell him? One night, my first time, pregnant!? I think the universe hates me, Alya." Marinette collapsed in a heap on her bed.

"Girl, it's gonna be ok. You will be alright. It's not like you're Ladybug or something who goes jumping about saving Paris anyway!" I tried to comfort her. She looked at me wide-eyed and then screamed again.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go now!" I screamed over her screaming again. "Bye, Mari!"

* * *

 _Marinette POV_

I picked up my phone and nervously dialled Adrien's number. Before he even had a chance to say hello, I screamed.

"ADRIEN!"

"Woah, Marinette? What wrong?" Was his response.

"ADRIEN! I NEED YOU TO COME OVER!" I shouted again.

"Ok, Mari, but if I come over deaf, it's not my fault…" He joked.

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE, ADRIEN! JUST GET HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" And then I hung up.

"Tikki, do you think that was a little mean?" I asked the kwami, as she poked her head out of my clutch. "OMG! TIKKI! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"What? How, Marinette?" She asked, looking confused.

"YOU TOLD ME TO 'JUST GO WITH IT'!" I screamed again. Tikki blushed.

"Marinette, that's not really what I meant by that…"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I poked my head out of the window and screamed at the blonde boy below.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE! GET UP HERE!" He looked up at me, startled, smiled nervously, and then headed inside.

"Yes Marinette, that was a little mean…" Tikki spoke up.

"YOU DON'T GET A SAY IN THIS!" Suddenly I heard Adrien knock on my door and then enter.

"Hey Mari…" He said nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Adrien… we need to talk."

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Four**_

 _ **Adrien POV**_

As I stepped into Marinette's room, chills ran up my spine and I tensed up. Marinette was scaring me.

"Hey Mari…" I said nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"Adrien… we need to talk," Marinette said quietly and a lot nicer than before. "Take a seat." I sat down awkwardly.

"Adrien, you remember that…night… about a week ago…?" She started.

"Y-yes," I cringed.

"Well…" She began again. Suddenly I found my eyes scanning the room. I stopped on three white sticks laying on the floor. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Marinette caught my gaze. Her eyes widened too and she scurried to push them under the bed. It was too late. I had seen.

"ARE YOU-" I jumped up, hands flying to my head, in shock and horror. "ARE YOU PREGNANT?! She gave a very small nod.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" I screamed, in disbelief. I must admit; I was being very over dramatic. "HOW COULD THIS BE?! OMG! DOES ANYONE KNOW?!"

"Only Alya. But she doesn't know who the father is…" She replied. I shook my head.

"Your parents' aren't going to be there for the birth. That leaves me responsible for it! OMG! If my dad ever found out he'd kill me… Well at least you aren't some superhero who goes jumping around saving Paris, right?" I giggled nervously and so did she.

"You d-do want t-to be a part of its l-life, right?" Marinette asked shakily.

"Of course Mari. I couldn't let you do it by yourself."

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

I jumped down, onto the platform below. Ladybug was already there. She was leaning against the railing with her head in her hands, asleep.

"Ladybug?" I tapped her on the shoulder. Her hands slipped out from under her and she fell over. It woke her up, let's just say that.

"Chat? When did you get here?" Ladybug says wearily. She stands up and looks me in the eyes.

"A few minutes ago. Why are you so tired, milady? Rough day?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I haven't been feeling the best lately." She rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Really? How come?"

"I really shouldn't say," Her eyes dart away and she yawns again.

"Wow, milady. You're lucky that there's no akuma. I don't think you'd be able to stay awake for that," I giggled.

"Chat? I think I'm gonna go home. I have a headache and this probably isn't the best thing for it…" She turns away to head off. I was left alone, again.

* * *

"Mari?" I knocked on the door again. "Marinette, are you home?" I checked the door. It wasn't locked. I walked inside and upstairs to Mari's bedroom. When I opened the door, Mari was slouched over desk, pencil still in her hand, asleep.

"Mari?" I tapped her on the shoulder. Her hand slipped and she poked herself in the eye with her pencil. It woke her up, let's just say that.

"Adrien? When did you get here?" Mari says wearily. She stands up and looks me in the eyes.

"A few minutes ago. Why are you so tired, Mari? Rough day?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I haven't been feeling the best lately." She rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Poor Mari. Well I just came to see if you were alright after I left the other day. Well I should be heading back home now, so, as long as you're ok." As I turned to leave, I felt Mari grab hold of my wrist. She looked up at me with the saddest baby doll eyes ever.

"Please Adrien. Please stay." She asked nervously. She looked at me eyes beginning to tear up.

"Sure thing, Mari. Sure thing."

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Five**_

 _ **Marinette POV**_

 _A WEEK LATER_

"What do you mean you can't see anything?! I look fat!" I pouted, stamping. I could see Adrien was enjoying this, with that big smile plastered on his face.

"Really Mari, you're not even three _weeks_ pregnant yet! You look fine!" Adrien laughed. I just scowled at him.

"Adrien!" I wined.

"I'm sorry, it's just… how are you going to handle the later months, if your like this now?" He continued laughing.

"Ha ha," I faked. "Speaking of funny; have you told your dad yet?" My turn to laugh.

"Um- no- ugh, I mean, not yet- I mean, does he have to know?" Adrien rambled.

"Of course he does! He's going to be a grandfather!" I told him, slapping him gently on the arm.

"Pfft, him? A grandfather? He wouldn't care less about being a grandfather! He's heartless! Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be Hawkmoth!" We both began laughing at that joke. That's just stupid! As we were laughing I suddenly felt ill again. I drew my hands to my mouth and made a gagging sound.

"Morning sickness again?" Adrien asked following me into the bathroom. I nodded my head before leaning over the toilet. He held my hair up, out of my face for me. When I was done, I wrote in my notebook.

"Twice in an hour. Well, it's worse than yesterday but not as bad as Monday," I said out loud.

"You're so calm with this, I love it," Adrien said smiling.

"Thanks!" I look at my watch and realised the time. "Oh Adrien, you better leave now. I have to be somewhere in 20 minutes."

"Damn, so do I," He exclaimed checking the time for himself. I walked him to the front door.

"Oh Adrien, don't forget, I have an obstetrician appointment tomorrow. You coming?" I asked.

"Course I am! See you then!" After bidding him farewell I ran back upstairs. I found Tikki in the corner of my room, munching on a cookie.

"Marinette! I think Adrien is beginning to like you! I mean like-like you!" Tikki exclaimed while stuffing her face full of cookie.

"What?! Tikki, that's insane!" I choked.

"I'm just saying what I saw!" Tikki protested.

"Tikki? I have a question… if I am to keep…growing…how am I to fit the ladybug suit? Also, I'm pregnant… should I really be jumping around saving Paris?"

"The suit will grow with you Marinette. And you don't have to do the 'jumping around' part but you can't stop being Ladybug. Chat Noir can't purify the akumas without you!"

"Thanks Tikki! Now, Tikki Spots On!" I exclaim. Once transformed, I take a look at myself in the mirror.

"Ugghh! Adrien doesn't know what he's talking about! I do look fat! I hope Chat doesn't notice…"

* * *

I approach the landing where Chat is waiting. Surprisingly, he was early.

"Hey Chat! What's the news?" I called as I approached him.

"Just a bank robbery, that's all. We should be out of here in ten minutes." Chat replied. No flirting, no bad puns, nothing. There was something wrong with Chat and I wanted to know what it was. We had better stop the thief first though.

I tagged behind a little, just to be safe. Chat caught the thief, returned the money and made his way back to me. I was sitting on the roof of the bank, just watching.

"Not feeling very helpful today, are we milady?" Chat panted as he approached me. I shook my head. He didn't need to know why.

"'Chat, is something wrong? You've been acting off lately." I asked putting my hand on his. He tensed up as though he was doing something wrong.

"No, no. Everything is fine…" He stated blandly, moving his hand out from under mine. That's when my hormones began to kick in. I leant forward and kissed Chat on the lips. I kissed Chat! I am a horrible person. Well his response was completely unexpected, I'll tell you that!

"Ladybug, NO!" He pushed me away and sighed. "I'm in love with someone else, ok?"

And that's when it hit me. Or it didn't really hit _me._ It hit Chat. Morning sickness.

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Five**_

 _ **(Author's note: I am skipping ahead to Marinette's week ten obstetrician appointment because it has a more interesting storyline PS. Ladybug has not been on patrol for the last three weeks)**_

 _ **Adrien POV**_

"How are you feeling, Mari?" I asked, standing at the doorway.

"Oh, this week has been much better than last week, thanks Adrien." Marinette replied with a smile on her face. She opened the fridge and took out some tomato juice and milk. She then combined the two together and took a sip.

"Want some?" She offered. I refused politely.

"Listen Mari, I can stay for your obstetrician appointment but I have to leave straight after." I informed her.

"That's ok. I have to leave after too… for the first time in three weeks," She replied.

"Well, shall we head off?" I suggested holding out my hand.

"We shall," she replied, taking my hand. As we were heading out the door, I blanked out a bit, and kissed her. Just on the cheek, but still! Her cheeks heated up and turned a deep crimson. So did mine. I giggled nervously and kept walking. As Mari walked in front of me I couldn't help but notice she was starting to show, and I smiled.

The appointment was alright. The baby was as fine as a 2.5-month-old could be. Mari's doctor just asked us a few health related questions, and then we were out of there. I felt so bad dropping Mari at home and leaving her like that. But, a cat's got to do his job, you know?

* * *

As I approached the usual meeting point, I saw a familiar figure standing there, with her cute pigtails and teeny, tiny baby bump.

"Hey Marin-" I stopped mid-sentence as she stepped into the light. Not Marinette. Ladybug. It's funny how they look so alike from a far. Wait…teeny, tiny baby bump? Investigation time. I walked over to Ladybug with a sly smile on my face.

"So Ladybug?" I said a little too strangely. "Haven't seen you in a while. What's it been like three weeks?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah about three weeks. Why kitty?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm just wondering why I haven't seen you in so long…" I smirked.

"Chat! I was sick! Throwing up and aches! You know what I mean!" Ladybug defended.

"Could they possibly have been morning sickness and pregnancy aches?" I was now laughing. Her face went white as a ghost and her eyes widened.

"How did you know?!" She quietly exclaimed.

"My lady," I laughed, and draped one arm over shoulder while other lay on her stomach. It felt really wrong, but it's hard to care when you're laughing this hard. "I believe you are starting to show…" I was laughing so hard.

"Wait, Ladybug! Who the hell is the father?" I was suddenly very interested in her love life.

"I don't think I should say. Now stop being so nosy, Chat!" She removed my arm from her shoulder and flicked my hand off her stomach. I was still laughing so hard though.

"I can't believe this! Ladybug; a pregnant superhero! That's fabulous!" _Like, I should be talking._ Ladybug scowled at me.

"And this is why I didn't tell you!" She suddenly grabbed my ear and pulled really hard, dragging me away.

"Now, let's get back to patrol."

* * *

Little did we know that, in the building opposite us, a certain blonde brat had taken a photo. Chloe Bourgeois looked down at her phone screen and opened the photo she had just taken. A shot of me with one arm draped around Ladybug while the other rested on her stomach. Her pregnant stomach. The blonde chuckled to herself.

"How interesting…"

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Seven**_

 _Alya POV_

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. Only this time it was a single message, from Chloe!? As it turns out, she had sent a photo to practically everyone in Paris! I opened the attachment, and looked at the photo. My mouth dropped wide open as I gaped at the image. Beneath the image was the caption "Soon the be, Miraculous Baby?". The picture was of Chat Noir with one arm around Ladybug and the other on her stomach. I was frozen stiff, in pure shock. I can't believe this! Chat Noir got Ladybug pregnant? How? When? Wait! This makes finding out Ladybug's true identity even easier! I just have to look for pregnant women in Paris. I have to tell Marinette. I dialled her number and waited for her to pick up. It rang through to message bank, so I called again. It took a while but she finally answered.

"Hey Alya." She said wearily. "Sorry, I didn't pick up sooner. Morning sickness, you know?"

"It's fine, but did you get the message Chloe sent to everyone?" I asked a little too excitedly.

"Um, no? I'll take a look now…" The other end of the phone went silent, until…

"AHHHHH!" Marinette screamed.

"Shocking, I know…." Next thing I knew she was rambling frantically as though I was Adrien! Marinette kept babbling and sqealing. I wasn't getting anywhere with her.

"Listen, girl, it seems that you're in shock, so I'm going to go…" And I hung up on her. Then I went out to find the real Ladybug.

* * *

"Excuse me, are you pregnant?" I asked someone on the streets for the 34th time. The response was another slap in the face. I sighed, rubbing my cheek. That's when I noticed someone on the other side of the street. She had navy blue hair and a slim Ladybug-like figure. I ran over to her.

"Excuse me?" I panted. I had to be very careful with my wording. I didn't have any more unslapped cheeks. "I don't to insult you in any way, but are you pregnant?" I cringed waiting for my lecture.

"Why yes I am. 10 weeks, why?" She studied my face, confused. My eyes lit up and I smiled broadly.

"Do you have time to come with me, ma'am? It's just- eh- a survey! On the pregnant women of Paris! Yeah, that's what it is…" _What a lame excuse! She's_ _never going to-_

"Sure thing," She responded. I gaped at her before swiftly grabbing her by the wrist. I knew I just had to show Marinette. Once we got to her place, I knocked really hard on the door.

"MARINETTE! MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" I called out for her. When she didn't answer I took it a step further. "MARINETTE, I FOUND THE TRUE LADYBUG!" That made Marinette open the door.

"No you didn't Alya-" Marinette stopped dead when she saw who I had with me. "ALYA! Did you kidnap someone from the streets?!" She looked outraged. She walked over to me, removed my hand from the lady's and scowled at me.

"I am so sorry for my friend's rude behaviour," She apologised for me. The lady left and Marinette dragged me inside.

"Marinette! Why did you kick Ladybug out?" I exclaimed madly.

"You can't just kidnap innocent people Alya! She wasn't Ladybug!" Marinette squealed.

"You don't know that!" I took a step closer to her. She took a step back.

"Yes I do!" Her face began to go very red and she spoke very quickly.

"No you don't!"

"YES, I DO!"

"How? How do you know that?!"

"BECAUSE I'M LADYBUG!"

Silence. I didn't dare speak. I just stared at her. That is until she started crying.

"Oh, Marinette. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! Please don't cry!" I walked over to hug her.

"DAMN YOU PREGNNCY HORMONES!" She cried, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Is it true, Marinette? Are you actually Ladybug?" I asked softly, not wanting to make things worse. She nodded and then called out for a Tikki? Next thing I knew; a small pink bug thing came flying out at me.

"Hello! I'm Tikki. Marinette's kwami!" I blinked a few times, as I had no idea what that was.

"On a more important note; Is Chat Noir the father?" I questioned, remembering the photo. Marinette's eyes widened.

"NO! Chat? The father? NO!" She yelled, waving her arms about. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Then how do you explain the photo?" I grabbed my phone, and opened the message from Chloe.

"Chat was just being an idiot! Laughing at the fact that I was a pregnant Ladybug!" Marinette defended. I shrugged, still in awe when suddenly thee doorbell rang. Marinette jumped up, wiping the tears off her face, with a squeak that sounded like 'he's early'.

"Hang on, Alya. You head on upstairs and I'll meet you there," She muttered trying to push me up the stairs. Marinette walked to the front door and opened it, not knowing that I was still there.

"Ok Adrien, don't say anything," Marinette interrupted as he was about to say something. "Alya is here, and if you don't want her to know that you're the father, you are here to work on designs with me, ok?"

"YOU SLEPT WITH ADRIEN AGREST!?"

 **I don't even know! Ha!😂**

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Eight**_

 _Adrien POV_

I stood frozen to the spot. I couldn't move. My jaw was hanging open in shock and my eyes were wide as saucers. She heard the whole thing. I was about to open my mouth in protest when I realised that Marinette was already one step ahead of me.

"ALYA! I- WE- YOU- HE- ME- CAMEMBERT!" Plagg? Well she started out making sense, but then I wasn't really sure that she knew what she was saying. She was honestly struggling, so I decided to give her a hand.

"Alya… I- I mean, we- I mean, us- you- me- camembert again?" That didn't end well either. We both had no idea what we were saying so we just let a shocked Alya do the talking.

"Ok, so let me get this straight," Alya sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You slept with him and now you're pregnant?" Marinette and I gave a small nod. "Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste got Lad-" I don't know what she was going to say, but Mari clearly didn't want her to say it. She clamped a hand over Alya's mouth before she managed to speak a word more. Mari whispered something in Alya's ear. I couldn't hear well but it sounded like: "He doesn't know…" Which was followed by Alya jumping up and shrieking.

"HOW COULD HE NOT KNOW?!" She raged before clamping her own hand over her mouth, and smiling awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow at them in suspicion.

"What? You don't know the gender yet do you?!" I panicked, clutching Mari's shoulders.

"NO! Not yet… Adrien, it's nothing really… just… girl stuff?" She attempted to cover up.

"Then why was Alya shocked at the fact that I didn't know?!" I shook her shoulders frantically. I only stopped when I noticed a very dizzy Marinette glaring at me.

"Really Adrien. It's fine," She turned to Alya.

"Well, now you know…" she said awkwardly laughing. "But you have to promise not to tell. Not Nino… not _The Ladyblog_ …" I quipped my head up to Marinette.

"Wait, why would she put this on the L-" I started but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh jeez, I don't know Adrien! You know how Alya is!" She yelled impatiently before covering her mouth with a hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell…" She mumbled quietly through her hand, before turning back to Alya.

"I swear I won't tell anyone! I wouldn't do anything that could remotely hurt my best friend…" She held on hand up as though she were taking an oath and the other crossed her heart. "Ok, well… I'm gonna leave you two to it…bye…" She slowly backed out the door, but not before giving Mari one last crucial wink, that was kind of hard to miss.

"I'm sorry about-" Marinette starts.

"You know what? Just forget it… let's just watch that movie…like we were supposed to do in the first place…" I interrupt. Mari sighs.

A few minutes later we found ourselves seated on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. As Mari pressed play on the movie, I unknowingly leant my head onto her shoulder. I felt her stiffen before relaxing and throwing a piece of popcorn in her mouth. A couple of minutes into the movie, Marinette sits up and looks around. I raise a questioning eyebrow as I watch her pause the movie and continue looking around. I swear, if she had cat ears they would be twitching.

"What's that noise? Where is it-" She starts before her eyes finally settle on me. She breaks into a wide grin and I realise what I was doing.

"Adrien… can you?" She smiles, trying to contain her laughter. "Can you _purr_?" I feel my face turn hot and I blush a deep crimson, which only makes Mari smile wider. I clamp a shaking hand over my mouth, trying to stop the vibrations echoing the room. I was desperately hoping that she wouldn't connect the dots to Chat Noir. Thankfully, she was too caught up in laughing to notice. Meanwhile _I_ couldn't stop purring! It seemed that, for some reason, Marinette's laughing made me content. I groaned and brought a couch cushion up to smash my face.

"Aww! Is the little kitten embarrassed now?" Mari laughed once more. I cringed. That's what ladybug used to call me. _Used to._ She doesn't talk to me much or care for my jokes ever since I rejected her. Me reject Ladybug? That's something I never thought would happen. But then again, I never thought that I would get Marinette Dupain-Cheng pregnant and fall in love with her. But I suppose, everything happens for a reason, right? Marinette continued to laugh and I scowled at her, finally being able to cease my purring. Mari stopped laughing and pouted. She crossed her arms over chest and stared me straight in the eyes.

"Once more?" She pleads.

"Nope, I'm not going through that humiliation again," I was putting my foot down.

"Please?" She looks up at me with her bluebell baby doll eyes. I saw that coming. First it's the pouting. Then it's the pleading. Finally, the baby doll eyes. I broke. Sitting back and leaning into the couch I sighed. Closed my eyes and laughed. Felling myself relax again, I knew what was next. As I felt contentment rush over me once again, Mari broke into a huge smile as I began to purr again. I draped a hand over my forehead, and chuckled slightly to myself, as she regained her laughter. I sat up slightly to look her in the eyes.

"You know, you can be pretty persuasive with those eyes, _Purr_ -incess."

 _Crap._

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Nine**_

 _Marinette POV_

"What did you just call me?" All the colour drained from my face and my eyes widened.

"I- I-I said 'you can be pretty persuasive with those eyes, Marinette…" Adrien tried to cover up, his face turning a deep crimson in the progress.

"No… y-you s-said _Purr_ -incess…" I stammered, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Why did you call me that?" I shifted across the couch, away from him. He looked at his hands in his lap, refusing to make eye contact.

"Adrien… answer me. Why did you call me princess and more importantly why did you add in a cat pun? Chat Noir is the only person who's ever called me Princess." I watched as he slowly brought his gaze to mine.

"Marinette…" He started with a serious expression on his face.

"Wait! Please don't tell me that you're-" An thought sprung to my mind. A horrible one, but a possibility none the less. As though he knew what I was about to say, he nodded and then hung his head low in shame.

"A Chat Noir fan?!" I asked, a little disappointed. He looked up at me shocked before smirking. "But… I thought you were all about Ladybug?" Adrien laughed.

"Well, I was… but she doesn't talk to me much anymore…" He babbled, unaware of what he was saying. I felt confusion rush over me as my brain tried to process what he had just said. _I don't recall_ _ **ever**_ _having a full-on conversation with Adrien. I mean we've talked a little during the Simon Says incident but that was ages ago! Is he lying to try and sound cool?_ Thoughts as to this strange remark coursed through my mind.

"When do you _ever_ talk to Ladybug?" I accidently blurted out. He must've realised what he had said because his cheeks turned a deep scarlet and he reached up to scratch the back of his neck. _Yep. He was definitely lying._

"Oh! Um… we used to talk… um…a lot before?" He tried to cover up. I don't know whether it was the hormones or just my inner Ladybug coming out but I went off.

"No, you haven't! You have not even had a full-on conversation with her! EVER!" I practically screamed at him. He flinched and then shuffled back looking kind of hurt. I felt Tikki fidget around in my pocket. I knew she was trying to tell me the same thing as I was thinking. That was mean.

"Oh my goodness Adrien! I didn't mean to snap!" I looked down at my hands in shame. When I looked back up, Adrien's eyes were glassy and red. "Adrien?" He looked down and tears started to gently flow down his cheeks. It broke my heart. "Adrien, I am so sorry-" I was interrupted by a small sob.

"No, it's me. I shouldn't have lied. _I_ have never spoken to her like that. But I have been treating her horribly lately…" I was confused as to why he had emphasised the 'I'. He said that last sentence under his breath but I heard it anyway.

"No! I'm sure you haven't!" Actually I _knew_ he hadn't. "It's okay! Please don't cry… or…you'll…make…me…cry!" I said between sobs and the tears started falling. Adrien bolted his head up, his crying ceased and his eyes wide in worry. He knew it was just the hormones pushing me over the edge, but he still clearly didn't like seeing me cry. Adrien pulled me into a big bear hug and I cried into his shoulder. When I pulled away, I had stopped crying.

"You know; if anyone were to be treating Ladybug horribly, you'd think it'd be Chat Noir," I giggled. He had been kind of mean lately. I looked up to study Adrien's expression. Well, _that_ clearly wasn't the right thing to say. His bottom lip started quivering and tears threatened to fall again. I immediately regretted saying that.

"I know and I'm sorry for it…" Adrien mumbled under his breath. I just looked at him confused. Suddenly there was a loud bang. We looked up to see a triggered Alya running through the doors.

"MARINETTE! You, stupid dense child! Chat Noir is the father!" I had no idea what she was talking about. All the colour drained from Adrien's face and he lost all emotion. Alya opened her mouth to speak once again, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Adrien signalling for her to stop. Alya face palmed and them looked up to me.

"You are an idiot, you know, Marinette. A pure idiot," I shrugged my shoulders before having a sudden thought.

"Alya, were you eavesdropping on us? This _whole_ time?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes and Marinette? It's creepy. It's not cute or funny or sweet. Adrien can purr for crying out loud! That's creepy!" Alya said and Adrien looked a little hurt.

"Well, at least now you know why I purr!" He defended. I was getting impatient.

"What?! Am I really this stupid that I can't figure out what you guys are talking about?!" I raged. Alya nodded leaving me feeling insulted.

"Oh, but don't worry. He's no better…" She pointed a finger at Adrien and now we were both staring at her, confused. Adrien huffed and made a pouty face at the no-longer-making-sense Alya. I couldn't help but laugh at him. My laughter was cut short though, as a piecing pain ran through my stomach. Gripping my stomach tightly I doubled over, my breathing becoming short and huffy wheezes. Noticing this Alya rushes to my side and helps me stand up. Looking back at where I was sitting, I notice blood. A lot of blood. Suddenly, short, panicky breaths interrupted everything. Alya and I both whip our heads around to Adrien, who was hyperventilating. Really bad. Alya rolls her eyes, but I feel sorry for the poor boy. Alya walks me to the door, ready to head off to the hospital, and goes back for Adrien (honestly, anyone would think _he_ was the pregnant one). Only, when I looked back at him, he had stopped panicking and lay still. Unconscious.

 _ **Heh heh heh…**_

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Ten**_

 _Adrien POV_

I tried to open my eyes, but the bright light around me only forced them closed again. I tried to make sense of my surroundings without opening my eyes. I was sitting in an odd position in an uncomfortable plastic chair. The air around me smelled of floor polish and disinfectant. I could hear… Alya.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE! YOU STUPID PRETTY BOY! WAKE UP!" Suddenly, I knew where I was. One of my least favourite places: the hospital. I opened my eyes and waited for my eyes to adjust to the blinding light around me. When I could finally see, Alya was towering over me, an angry glare on her face.

"Ok, Mr Agreste! You have been unconscious for the last hour! Do you even know where we are?!" She shouted causing a view people to turn their attention to us.

"The… hospital?" I sat up straight and blinked a view times.

"And do you know why we're here?!" I swear she was getting madder by the second. I honestly didn't remember why we were here. When I just blinked at her, saying nothing, she rolled her eyes at me.

"Does the name Marinette ring a bell?!" My eyes widened and I found myself frantically scanning the room around us. Thousands of questions darted in and out of my brain. _Marinette! Where is she? Is she okay? What happened? Why is she at the hospital? Is it the baby? Why was I unconscious?_ Alya must've seen me panicking because she kneels down in front of me and sighs.

"Listen, Adrien. Marinette and I both think we know what it is. Marinette is upset but she was more scared for what you would say. Please don't panic. We can go in and see her soon ok? The doctor is just asking her some questions," She put her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"W-what do th-think it is?" I asked hesitantly, refusing to make eye contact.

"We think it was a miscarriage."

I don't remember much else. Just a lot of heavy breathing before it all went black once again. This time I wasn't out cold for long before I felt a cold hand slap me across the face.

"Hey-ow!" There was a burning sensation in my cheek and Alya stood over me once again.

"Doctor says we can go see her now, idiot!" Alya snapped. I looked up and noticed a doctor standing in the doorway. Without even acknowledging her, I brushed past the doctor and into the room that Marinette was in. I looked around the small room. It was just like the ones you'd find in a doctor's clinic. Marinette sat on the examining table in a new set of clothes, since her old ones were stained with blood. When she saw me she jumped off the table to greet me.

"Hey!" She said chirpily, a smile forming on her lips. She may have looked happy, but one glance into her eyes would have told you otherwise. They were filled with sadness and guilt. Marinette took a hold of my hands and looked up at me. "Adrien! Have you been crying?!" _Had I?_ She released grip on my hands and reached up to wipe my apparent tears.

"Hey girl!" Came Alya's trying-to-sound-happy voice as she poked her head in the door. "So, is it what we think?"

"She hasn't told me yet…" Marinette sighed with a shrug. Alya walked in and stood next to Mari. The doctor followed in after her.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng? I have the results. Are you ready?" The doctor said with a forced smile. Marinette and Alya nodded their heads in sync while I shook my head vigorously.

"Well, I'm very sorry to inform you that it was indeed a miscarriage. Bleeding is likely to tail of in 7 to 10 days and will usually have stopped after two or three weeks. We do recommend taking a home pregnancy test to confirm that the pregnancy has ended. Again, I am sorry for your loss." She left the room to give us some alone time. I felt like my whole world had split in two. Was it supposed to feel like that? Even when the pregnancy was an accident to start with? I couldn't hold it back anymore. I fell to the floor in a heap as the floodgates opened. Next thing I knew, Marinette was on the floor next to me, wiping my tears once again.

"Oh Adrien! Don't worry! We can just forget about it. Hey, the good news is: you no longer have to tell your dad," She was trying so hard to cheer me up but it wasn't helping. I looked up, her beautiful bluebell eyes on the verge of tears.

"Let's go home now."

…

"Ok, girl. You know the rules. I think we all know what they're going to say, but bring all three tests back out here when you're done," Alya explained sadly. Marinette nodded with a sniffle. She then heads off into the bathroom. 10 minutes later, she returns to the room, walking at a slow, sad pace. Her shoulders were hunched and grip on the tests was weak. She let them drop to the floor and didn't bother picking them up. Instead she curled up into a tight ball, head on her knees, and cried.

"Marinette? Aren't you gonna read them?" Alya asked, already knowing the answer.

"What's the point? We all know what they're going to say!" She fires back through the tears. Alya sighs in defeat and pushes the tests away from her, towards me. I slowly picked up one of the sticks and read it. A smile brighter than the sun stretched from one ear to the other. Two pink lines. _Pregnant?_ My smile quickly faded. It had to just be a fluke? Right? As fast as I could I grabbed the other two sticks. Both with two pink lines on each. My smile returned as I stared down at the three positive tests in my hands. Alya looks over at me.

"Adrien? Adrien, why are you smiling?" She says sternly. I just continue to grin at the tests. Marinette looks up from her knees, tear still dripping from her eyes, now filled with confusion and curiosity. "ADRIEN AGRESTE! IF YOU DON'T BLOODY TELL ME RIGHT NOW-" Before Alya could finish threatening me, I spoke up.

"They're positive. They're all positive!" I exclaimed excitedly. Marinette matched my grin as soon as the words were out of my mouth. She practically leaps over to hug me. _Are we supposed to be this happy?_

"What? But how?!" Alya facial expression showed a mixture of emotions. "Guys… I have to interrogate a doctor…"

…

Once we were at the hospital (again) Alya went into full rage mode. She stormed up to the receptionist and let it all out.

"Listen here missy! My friend got told by one of _your_ doctors that she had a miscarriage, but when we get home, she's still pregnant?! Are your doctors lying to their patients?!" The receptionist looked rather scared.

"I'm sorry miss! Ah… we can run a few tests on her if you like?" She replied in a small, shaky voice.

"Yes please! With a different doctor!" Alya continued to scream. We were moved into a room where an obstetrician ran a view tests, including an ultrasound, on my Marinette. Wait, _my_?

"Well, I am sorry, miss, but you it was indeed a miscarriage…" The doctor explained when she was done. Marinette and I hung our heads in sorrow. Alya, however, was not so easily put down.

"Then why did it say she is still pregnant?!" Alya yelled. The doctor looked at her annoyed.

"Because she is?" The doctor retorted as though we were all supposed to know that. Marinette and I whipped our heads up in surprise and confusion.

"Only one of the babies is gone."

 **Heh heh heh heh heh heh.**

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Eleven**_

 _Marinette POV_

"Wait what?" I glanced over at Adrien who was staring at the doctor with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"I-it was t-twins?" He managed to choke out. Just hearing those words made me choke on my own breath.

"Well, it was. Did your obstetrician never tell you?" The doctor questioned. Adrien and I shook our heads vigorously. I felt my cheeks heat up, and a deep red colour crawled across my skin, staining it. _I was going to have TWO babies?! Key word: was._ I felt the air get caught in my throat as I breathed, my lungs broke down and I began to hyperventilate. Adrien noticed this and rushed to my side.

"Come on Marinette! Just breath! Everything is fine…" He placed a hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes as though they were a portal to the twelfth dimension. "Everything is fine, _Purr_ -incess." As though hearing what he had just said, Adrien face palms. I saw Alya clutch a hand to her mouth in a desperate attempt to cover the chortles. I jump back out of his reach, eyes wide.

"You just did it again!" I shouted, pointing a shaky finger at him. "You called me Purr-incess again!" I turn to see Alya smirking like an idiot.

"Yeah Adrien," Alya speaks up. "You called her princess…" Adrien glares at her like a thousand daggers piercing the heart. I shrug it off and go back to raging.

"What has that damn cat been teaching you!" I shouted bringing my voice a tad louder. The doctor looked at me as though I was a psycho patient escaped from the mental asylum. _Hey! Doctors aren't supposed to judge!_ Alya took this as the perfect opportunity to tease Adrien again.

"Yeah, kitty. What has that damn cat being teaching sweet innocent Adrien?" Alya chuckles as Adrien shoots her yet another dagger glare. I raised a suspicious eyebrow at Alya, and she backed down. Adrien turns back to me with a weak smile, hands still clenched tightly in fists. After finally receiving the looks I was giving, the doctor got the message and left us alone. As soon as she was gone, both Adrien and Alya began awkwardly speaking at the same time.

"So, a miscarriage, huh?"

"It…was…twins…"

I giggled and nodded to both of them. Alya looked disappointed whereas Adrien looked a bit shaken up. Shaken up, but still smiling dopier than I've ever seen him smile. I assumed, my expression mirrored his. Alya, however, was the opposite. With a frown creasing her lips and her eyes glaring through her glasses.

"Why are you two idiots so happy!?" She screeched, startling us both. "You just lost one of your children, for Pete's sake!" I smiled gently at her.

"Ok, _mommy_ , calm down. Sure we lost a baby, but technically it was a baby we didn't even know we had! I mean, sure! I'm a little sad, but when you think about it; it's like we didn't lose a baby at all," I turned slightly to look at my Adrien. Wait, _my_? He nodded his head while Alya just shook hers. I don't know whether she was just upset or mad but she went overboard.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm leaving. You two will make horrible parents…" Too far, Alya. Too far. My cheeks grew hot and my hands clenched into fists. If this were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of my ears. I reached forward, grabbing her collar, and forced her into the door. Tears forming in my eyes, teeth clenched. Adrien watched in fear from the side.

"Now you listen here _missy_! I might be the worst mother in the history of mothers, and I'm fine with that! BUT DON'T YOU _DARE_ TELL ME THAT MY ADRIEN WON'T BE THE BEST FATHER! BECAUSE HE WILL BE! AND I MEAN THIS WHEN I SAY; HE WILL DO BETTER THAN YOU EVER WILL! Now, get out of here before my hormones cause me to punch you lights out," My face was less than an inch away from her face and her glasses had fogged up from my breath. I roughly shoved her out the door, but not before adding one more crucial thing. "And if you so much as post a word of _the_ topic on the Ladyblog… I'm taking it down for good…" I slammed the door shut behind her and turned around. Adrien was sitting in the far corner, looking scared out of his wits. Seeing him like this made me break down. I lent back against the door and slid down, before crying into my hands again. Seeing me in that state made Adrien scurry across the floor to sit next to me. He sighed.

"Thank you, Princess," He stated before clenching his teeth at what he had just said, again. I couldn't care less this time.

"For…what?" I sniffled looking up into his gorgeous green eyes. He stared down at my blue ones and laughed.

"What is there not to thank you for?" He smiled and I blanked out a bit as his hair gently brushed against my face. "Well, for starters, you stood up for me. And to Alya of all people! You're giving me a precious bundle of joy, that, even though it was an accident, I couldn't be happier about. Most importantly, I thank you for letting me spend time with the most beautiful, kind-hearted, generous princess ever!" My eyes locked onto his, my mouth open in confusion of what he had just said. "You." He leans closer to me, and presses a gentle kiss to my nose. I freeze. _What the hell just happened here?!_ Next thing I knew; I flung my arms around Adrien's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "And for the record; you will make a wonderful mother..."

"I don't…ever…want to…lose you!" I mumbled into his shirt between sobs. A bit taken back at first, Adrien hugged me back gently.

"Now, tell me; why would you lose me, Bugaboo- shit!" He started, but regretted it immediately. I blinked at him.

"Why would…Chat teach…you that? That's…not even my…nickname… It's Ladybug's…" I quietly stated, still sobbing.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" He retorted nervously. I blushed, but leant back into him.

"Just… never mind," I was just happy to have him holding me. "I just lost my best friend, due to my hormones, and I'm only in my first trimester!" I sighed, with a sniffle. "If I were to lose you… well… I don't know what I'd do…"

"You won't lose me Mari. I promise. So we'll have a little kitten **(*cringe*)** running around, but first let's just focus on the next few months…Kay?" He tried to sooth. "It'll be fine… and I'll be with you all the way…"

 **I'm sorry. No cliff-hanger… I have come to realise this story is really bad…I'm sorry. Enjoy horribly written fluff… (if you can even call it that)**

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Twelve**_

 **Not being annoying or anything but…yeah… I'm skipping ahead…so…yeah…**

 _Adrien POV_

 **10 WEEKS LATER**

"Come…on…Adrien! It's not…funny anymore!" Marinette wheezes, through giggles.

"Then why are you still laughing?" I retort, grinning broadly as I continue to tickle the defenceless girl.

"Stop…tickling…me!" She practically screeches, all the while still laughing. "We're going…to be late!" I look down at my watch and notice the time. When I finally cease tickling her, she collapses and falls limp on the couch. As I help her up she scowls.

"Why do you always do that to me?!" Mari pouts and crosses her arms. I giggle.

"Well, I know when you upset and I just don't want to be the victim of your next hormonal rage…" I snicker slightly. I have never been verbally murdered by Mari, but only because I know how to snap her out of it. Mari looks offended.

"Me? Victims? Hormonal rage? When have I ev-"

"Alya, the postman, that cashier, Nino, _Chat Noir…_ " I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was blushing furiously and fidgeting in shame.

"Well… it was _their_ fault for aggravating me!" She attempted to defend, which just made me laugh harder.

"Aggravated huh? Well, Alya sure did. But the postman gave you your mail too slow, so you exploded. The cashier gave you _too much_ change, so you exploded. All Nino did was congratulate us, so you exploded. Chat Noir came by to see how you were doing, so you exploded. Yep, they aggravated you alright!" Mari huffed before raising a questioning eyebrow.

"How did Chat Noir find out anyway?" But before she could even think that thought over, I grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her out the door.

"Oh my! Look at the time! Why, we're about to be late for your ultrasound! We'd better go!"

…

In the waiting room, I was nervous. I was always nervous. I kept tapping my feet or twiddling my thumbs until Mari would whack me and hiss at me to calm down. People kept staring at us so Mari silently hatched a plan (an evil plan, I might add) to make me forget about being nervous.

"So, Adrien. Have you told your dad yet?" A smirk played on her lips as I flustered, stammered and blushed ferociously.

"Um… yes…no? Does he have to know?" I just couldn't bear the thought of what my dad could do to me if he found out that I had gotten a girl pregnant. I cringed.

"Adrien, we've been through this before. Of course you have to tell him!" Mari places one hand over mine and rests the other on her stomach. "Whether you like it or not, he's going to be a grandfather!" Just when I think I was finally defeated, I had an idea.

"Speaking of which; when do you plan on telling your parents that they're going to be grandparents?" My turn to laugh. I inched closer to her face to get a better glimpse of the deep shade of scarlet crawling across her freckled cheeks. That didn't last long. Her cheeks regained their natural colour and she slapped a hand to my face before pushing it away.

"Shut up kitty. You can purr," I don't know what that had to do with the conversation, but it made me shut up. We waited in silence for what seemed like forever until…

"Marinette Agreste?" Came the receptionist's call. Both Marinette and I blushed at that name, but that didn't stop me from thinking; Marinette Agreste has a nice ring to it, don't you think? We made our way into the clinic where Marinette was asked to put on a something similar to a hospital gown. She then lay down and the obstetrician put a weird slimy gel on her stomach, which according to the face Mari made, was cold. I don't recall what came next because my eyes were glued to the screen on the opposite side. The screen was now alive with the black and white shapes of the sonogram. I was staring for what seemed like forever, until the doctor began explaining what we could see. She pointed out where the hands and head were. Next thing I knew; Marinette had placed a hand on my cheek and was looking up at me…laughing. I was confused at first. I wasn't purring again, was I?

"Adrien Agreste… Are you crying?" Marinette says between (adorable) giggles.

"Shut up, Marinette…" I whispered back between sobs.

"You've never cried at these before… what's different this time?" Her eyes wide and on the verge of tears herself.

"Well… this time… I…I…can actually see… the baby!" I suddenly had the urge to pull her into the biggest bear hug ever, but I contained myself.

"Me too…" Mari looks at me with eyes of guilt. At previous sonograms, we were both so daft that we couldn't even detect our own baby! A tear rolls down Mari's cheek as she glances at the screen again, finally seeing the baby. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Marinette lets out a loud, breathy laugh. I looked at her confused, but my smile never left my face. She laughs again and the doctor gives me a strange look. What did I do? Did I- Oh…

"Yes, kitty. You're purring again…" Mari let's out another giggle. The doctor looks at me with an expression of disgust crossed with utter confusion. _Hey! Doctors aren't supposed to judge!_ I gave a small scowl and what sounded like a hiss, but went unnoticed over Marinette's contagious laughter. The doctor chose this moment to change the subject.

"Are you two wishing to know the baby's gender?" She states blandly, still a bit annoyed. Both Mari and I snap our heads up to her, all laughing and purring ceased instantly.

"You can tell?" I ask and the doctor nods impatiently. Mari looks over to me as if asking for approval. I nodded, a smile, once again, creasing my lips.

"I suppose; we do really need to go shopping…" I whisper to her. I didn't want the disapproving doctor to judge us anymore than she had already. Mari nodded.

"Yes, please…" She says quietly (and adorably!) to the doctor. The doctor sighs and continues.

"Well, I have good news and I have bad news." We both gasped and I swear I saw Mari's eyes tear up.

"The good news is… the baby is in perfect health," The doctor replied a grin playing on her lips. I was confused. What could go wrong if the baby was in perfect health? Was this a joke? Did I need to bring Alya down here to slap some sense into this worthless doctor?

"Then what's the bad news?" I asked, in a surprisingly interrogating way. The doctor laughed. Yes, _laughed_.

"Well, it's only bad news if you wanted a boy."

 **Okay, for the love of all things Miraculous, someone please slap some sense (and maybe some writing skills) into me!**

 **Tell me if I failed dramatically at anything…**

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Thirteen**_

 _Marinette POV_

"It's a girl?" I felt tears burn my eyes, and threaten to fall. I reached over to grip Adrien's hand tightly. I looked to see his eyes were watering and he was purring again. It really was cute.

"We're having a girl?" I repeated just to clarify. An _Emma_. _Emma_. A name I had picked out since I was fifteen. Since I first started obsessing over Adrien Agreste. Since I first started fantasising over our futures together. Then, and only then, did I realise the reality of the situation. I was carrying Adrien Agreste's child (or daughter to be accurate). Adrien Agreste. _The Adrien Agreste._ The boy that I had such a huge crush on that whenever I tried to say two words to him, I'd end up as a puddle of goo on the floor! The boy who I planned to spend the rest of my life with… had been the to come onto me… The boy who I thought I had no chance with, started it… Adrien. Agreste. Then everything went black. I awoke a few minutes later only to see Adrien's _beautiful_ green eyes, staring down at me, filled with worry.

"Ugh…what happened?" I grumbled, attempting to sit up.

"You fainted. Mari are you ok?" Adrien seemed genuinely afraid. _Did I?_ I smiled up at him.

"I think so…" Then I realised where I was, why I was there and why I fainted in the first place.

"W-we're having a g-girl…" Adrien nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Yeah, you're giving me a daughter… we're having a daughter!" He exclaims before quickly wrapping me in a tight bear hug. I giggle.

"Now we can go shopping."

…

Standing out the front of Babies 'R' Us, I was excited. Rolling on the balls of my feet, I turned to Adrien which the Cheshire grin Chat always pulls plastered on my face.

"Ok, so I was thinking maybe red, black and green? I know it's a girl and all…But mostly green- no, more- wait, no yes! Of course there would more green- and paw prints! But we are not putting any puns _anywhere_. Right Chat?" Did I know I was rambling? Yes. Did I know what the hell I had just said? No. When Adrien hadn't responded, I looked up at him. His eyes were wide and his face was a bright red.

"Adrien?" I cocked my head, and raised an eyebrow. He didn't move and his eyes remained staring at me.

"Y-you just called me C-Chat…" He managed to choke out, in a voice that sounded like a strangled cat cry. I whacked my hand to my mouth in shock.

"No- no, I didn't!" I tried to cover up, voice muffled through my hand. I was mortified. He let out a small, nervous laugh.

"Yes, I agree… with the no puns thing I mean…" Adrien attempted to cover up. I mentally face palmed. _Had I really said that? Ugghh…_ I let out a kind of groaning sound, before motioning for us to head inside. He nodded before slowly following me in.

It was beautiful. All the colours, designs and… TINY SOCKS! I was actually flipping out and probably drooling a little too. When I looked over at Adrien, he was staring at his surroundings with a smile I had never seen on him before. He was a cross between excited and extremely proud. He turned to face me, and we hadn't even shared a glance for two seconds before we both took off running in separate directions. I found my way over to the girl's clothing area. I was in baby heaven- wait, no, that sounds really bad. I was having the time of my life. All the little dresses and jumpsuits. The tiny socks- THE TINY SOCKS! I swear I picked up about 80 pairs of socks wanting to buy them all. I was just browsing (crying over not being allowed to buy the entire store), when something caught my eye. It was a newborn day dress sitting alone on the rack. It was red with black spots, and I wanted to cry over how adorable it was. I had to go show Chat- crap, I mean Adrien. _Why do I keep doing that?_ I took off running in an attempt to find Adrien. However, I didn't even get around the first corner when I was knocked down.

"I'm so sorry- Mari! Good, I found you!" Adrien said hurriedly whilst helping me up.

"Look what I found!" We both said, in sync, whilst holding up our findings. I wanted to cry again at the sight of his item of clothing. It was a small black dress, with a bright green paw print on it. Underneath the paw were the words _I'm Purrfect!_ Classic Chat. Adrien looked as though he wanted to cry too, when he saw the ladybug dress. Without any hesitation, we threw both of them into the trolley and continued shopping. After four long hours, way too many unneeded items and a lot of joy tears we finally had everything we needed (and a lot that we didn't). It only took me, about, the entire trip home, to realise Adrien had paid for everything. And he was just laughing and having a good time, like we hadn't just spent a fortune! Once we were back at my place (hopelessly failing at setting things up) I tried bringing it up.

"Adrien? Why did you pay for everything? I mean- we spent a lot of money…" I began to aimlessly fiddle with a strand of hair as I spoke.

"Well, uh, it felt nice, I guess. While you're doing everything else, contributing to this situation made me feel good. And… what better way to tell my dad _I don't give a crap about what you think_ than by taking a butt-load of money out of his account?" Adrien let out a beautiful, pure laugh. His eyes shone with an excitement I hadn't seen before and I couldn't help but smile. We were sitting on the floor with a set of instructions in front of us. We had no clue what we were doing and somehow I had three screws in my hair. About halfway through unpacking (or failing at it) the crib parts, Adrien started purring again. When he saw that I was on the verge of laughing out loud, he scowled. I barely got a single giggle out before, in an attempt to shut me up, his lips were hard on mine. Shocked at first, I would have melted into the kiss, however, I could feel the vibrations of his purring through my lips. It tingled my face and made my eyes water. Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing, only then did he pull away. He scowled at me once more.

"Now if that won't shut you up what will!?" He glowered. I giggled once again.

"If you can purr, I can laugh at you!" I retorted, still laughing. Adrien's purring suddenly halted and I frowned. The atmosphere was always happier when he was purring.

"Let's get back to work, or we'll never be finished!" He said, a grin playing on his lips, as he pulled a screw from the tangled mess of my hair.

"Sure… but, Kitty? Do you know how to read instructions?" The embarrassed blush on his face was enough of an answer for me.

 **I don't know about the Babies 'R' Us, kay? My internet was down while I was writing and I'm too lazy to change it now. Good? I'm off the hook? Too bad.**

 **I. Want. To. Get. To. The. Birth!**

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Fourteen**_

 **Not being annoying or anything but…yeah… I'm skipping ahead…so…yeah…**

 _Marinette POV_

 **4 WEEKS LATER**

"Hey Chat?" I asked the leather clad hero next to me.

"Yes Bugaboo?" He responded with a subtle smile.

"Don't you think it's strange that there hasn't been an akuma attack over six months? Do you think Hawkmoth has given up?" I stared into his wide green, oddly familiar eyes. As he looked out upon the city, he pursed his lips a bit.

"No, I don't think he has given up. I think he is just trying to think of a sure fire way to get our miraculous," He responded with a frown.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Let's just hope he doesn't play out his plan before the baby comes," I let out a nervous laugh, and brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"Speaking of which, how's the pregnancy going?" Chat asked cocking a head. I sighed, as my hand unconsciously moved to caress my belly.

"Well, my back hurts more out of the suit than in it. Magic, I suppose? And… I would never tell the father this but my hormones are making me… sexually charged…and it is really annoying!" I face palmed. "That's also why I can't look at you for too long," I groaned through my hands. I only looked back up when I heard Chat laughing.

"Well, no one said it would be easy!" He said between giggles and I scowled. "Seriously though, if the mother of my child was feeling sexually attracted to me, I would freak out!" I looked at him, eyes wide. **(AN: Oh the irony!)**

"Your…child?" I managed to choke out. He looked at me strangely for a second.

"Oh right! You don't know yet. I'm having a baby too! Well, not me per say but I'm the father…" He spoke rather fast and quiet.

"Everything makes so much sense now! Oh my gosh! How far along!? Girl or boy!? WHO'S THE MOTHER!?" I overreacted in excitement. I was shifting in amusement on the rooftop. He blushed.

"Well, uh, about six months. Girl. You know I can't tell you who the mother is…" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Holy miraculous! I'm six months! I'm having a girl! Our babies will be born around the same time! They can be friends! EEEK!" I was way too excited. Chat giggled nervously, as I continued to ramble on about names and playdates.

"You actually sound like the mother when you ramble," Chat laughed.

"Funny, because I tend to ramble a lot in my civilian form," I said, a smile tugging on my lips. We both shared a nervous glance, before laughing out loud.

"So, I better get going. This was a lousy patrol. Tell your husband- wait-"

"Um… boyfriend? I think…"

"Ok? Tell him I said congrats,"

"Well, he doesn't know I'm Ladybug, so wouldn't that be weird?" I attempted to stand up, but ended up slipping and almost falling off the roof. Luckily, Chat was there.

"Yeah, that would be weird… never mind then," He helped me back up and rubbed the back of his neck (an action I was all too familiar with).

"So…"

"So…"

"Bye."

"See ya."

And the prize for most awkward patrol ever goes to… this one.

"Tikki. Help me!" I pleaded helplessly as I released my transformation in the safety of my home.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" She mumbled weakly as she nibbled on a cookie.

"Hormones! Sexually attracted! To Chat! Help!" I groaned and smacked a pillow to my face. Tikki giggled. "All through patrol, I just felt like pouncing on him! Ugghhh! It's so bad!" I was met with another innocent laugh.

"Well, no one said it was going to be easy!" The red spotted kwami commented, grabbing another cookie.

"He said that too! Ugh! Every time I looked into his eyes there was this strange urge to just…to… rip his suit off! And you know how captivating his eyes can be! Once you look into them you drown and can't look away!" I made a noise resembling a strangled cat cry. Tikki flew up and place a comforting hand on my cheek.

"Have you been feeling that way about Adrien?" Tikki asked, offering me a piece of her cookie.

"Tikki… I feel that way about… _everyone._ But only Chat and Adrien in that depth… I mean, it took all my will power not to kiss him then and there!" I responded. "Have you ever been pregnant?"

"I-"

"Actually, don't answer that," I directed my thoughts away from that stupid question.

"Good because that's a lot of unwanted explaining…" Tikki mumbled, hoping I wouldn't hear. That's a little hard when she was floating by my ear.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing…nothing," Tikki flew away from my ear to sit on the bed. "Nothing." Her innocent face was going to kill me one day, I swear.

"I'm going to get that story out of you one day!" I proclaimed. "Anyway, and whenever Adrien is around I can't help but day dream of him…kissing my…neck and-" I started to drift off into another inappropriate day dream, when there was a knock at the door. I let out a tiny squeal and fell off the bed.

"You'd better head downstairs, Marinette," Tikki suggested before flying into my pocket, out of sight. I headed downstairs to see who was at the door. It was no surprise when I opened the door to Adrien.

"Hey Mari. Did you know our daughter will be born around the same time as Ladybug's?" Straight off the chart. That's the first thing he has to say. _Great._

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" I thought I had cornered him. I was wrong.

"Chat Noir told me," I blinked at him curiously.

"Did you know Chat Noir is having a daughter that will be born around the same time too? What a coincidence!" Things were starting to sound really strange, now that I thought about it. I smirked when I saw him blush.

"How would _you_ know _that_?" He retorted.

"Ladybug told me," With a smirk and a flick of the hair, I turned. When he hadn't said a word for more than a few minutes, I turned back around. Only to see him smirking! _No! Not the smirking!_ And here come the hormones…

"Mari? Are you okay? You're drooling," Adrien's voice broke into my thoughts. Drooling? Thank heavens that my hormones had kept it at kissing or else I would've had to change my clothes.

 **I am sick as I write this and when I'm sick I can't control what I write so… here's an odd chapter…**

 **Guess what? My fave chapter is coming up fast!**

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Fifteen**_

 **Not being annoying or anything but…yeah… I'm skipping ahead…so…yeah… Mari is now 8.5 months…**

 _Adrien POV_

 **10 WEEKS LATER**

"Hey, what do you call a three humped camel?" I spluttered out, on the verge of overflowing with laughter.

"Do I want to know?" Marinette retorted sarcastically, as she slammed her design sketch book closed.

"PREGNANT!" It was a stupid joke, I know. But I was bored! What was I supposed to do?

"Again with the pregnancy jokes!? You know, I'd love to see how you'd handle being pregnant considering you fainted during _my_ false labour!" She pointed her, now blunt, pencil right between my eyes with an eye roll.

" _Meow_ ch Princess! You wound me!" It appeared Mari had grown used to the nickname Chat had originally used, coming from me, because she flicked my nose playfully with a smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Kitty," The words rolled off her tongue like honey. I had decided to drop by and pay her a visit, however, she was not prepared for any visitors and therefore made the decision to punish me. My punishment? To sit quietly behind her while she continued working on her presumably baby clothes designs. That didn't mean I obliged. I had started out next to Marinette, twisting a piece of her hair around my finger. She got quickly annoyed at that and sent me further away, sadly. So my next action? Talk aimlessly to no one in particular until she couldn't refuse to listen. Turns out I could talk forever without irritating her with my voice. And that's when I saw the yarn. A ball of baby blue yarn sat not too far away from me and I just couldn't help myself! When Marinette next turned round she was shocked (but awfully amused) to find me completely entwined in the unravelled yarn. That's how I ended up being noticed again. Apparently, I couldn't be trusted on my own. We continued talking for a bit when, strangely enough, a car alarm went off in the distance. As she made her way to the window, she scratched me behind the ear, like you would with a cat. I felt the vibrations rise up my throat and out past my lips, at the feel of her fingers through my hair. Mari had gotten so used to the constant purring that she no longer laughed at this poor innocent kitty, but she still cracked a smile every time. However, my purring came to an instant holt the moment we heard the explosion.

That's when it all started to go downhill.

"Boy, this is going to be a doozy! Hawkmoth hasn't attacked in months! Come on! We need to get you out of here!" Marinette's expression was not one of fear but one of determination. She grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards the door.

"Me?! You're the pregnant one!" Realisation struck through me like lightning as I repeated that sentence in my mind. "Oh good heavens! Ladybug is fighting pregnant!" Marinette dropped my hand as though she had just realised as well.

"Crap…" She muttered almost inaudibly. She still took care into making sure she got out of the room. In the process of locking me inside the room!

"It's for your own good!" I heard her say, her voice fading out as she presumably ran down the stairs. The irritated fidgeting the kwami was doing in my pocket snapped me back to the task at hand. I turned round to see that Marinette had left her window open. It was risky. What if Mari came back to find me gone? But… I couldn't leave Ladybug to fight on her own, right?

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Leaping across the rooves of Paris was normally a relaxing feeling, however there were only two things on my mind today. _Ladybug is fighting pregnant. I left pregnant Marinette home alone during an akuma attack._ Once I had stopped I heard Ladybug land heavily beside me.

"Got anything yet?" She panted trying to regain her breath.

"Nothing. Ladybug, should you really be fight-" I began but was interrupted by a shrill scream.

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?" She finished before flinging her yoyo out and swinging towards the screams. _I can't let her fight._ I followed Ladybug to the source of the screaming and I realised Marinette was right about it being a doozy.

"I am Stillborn! I WANT YOUR MIRACULOUS!" The akuma screeched. Not a very punny line like the rest. This akuma was unlike any that we've faced before. She was wearing what appeared to be a hospital gown, torn and stained. Her hair was soaked and hung loosely over her shoulders. She was crying waterfalls and mascara dripped down her face. As soon as we heard her name we both automatically knew what had attracted the akuma. This was a sensitive topic for both Ladybug and I. I shared a glance with her and her eyes were red and glassy. A look I had never seen on Ladybug before. She quickly directed her attention back to the akuma. Stillborn now had the glowing pink butterfly mask around her face, which indicated that Hawkmoth was talking to her. She sobbed as she listened before nodding slightly and going back to her business. Her superpower was making people just like a stillborn. Yep, she was killing people then and there. She shot bright red liquid from the baby rattle in her right hand, directly towards a citizen and killed them instantly. Every time an innocent died I would hear Ladybug wince in an attempt to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. _I swear to heaven and hell if the Miraculous Cure doesn't work-_

"CHAT! LOOK OUT!"

I looked up just in time to see a stream of red shooting towards me. I held up my baton and began twirling it in defence. The blood like substance hit the spinning shield and rebounded to the floor. That's all it took for Ladybug to lose it.

"YOU STUPID CAT! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF I LOST YOU!?" Tears poured from her eyes and she screamed at me. I instantly felt sorry.

"Ladybug I-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! PAY ATTENTION!" At that moment a small baby milk bottle flung towards us. I swatted it away with my baton before we could experiment what it did. Turns out it was filled with explosive milk. It blew up in a smelly white explosion of milk in the air. I heard Ladybug wince a little louder than before. _Maybe the milk bottle just killed someone._ I batted away another bottle when I heard her cry out in pain. _Maybe I should just stop deflecting Stillborn's attacks-_

"Chat…" She wasn't yelling anymore. Her voice was slow and quivery.

"Don't worry Ladybug. I'm paying attention," I consulted as I shielded myself from another splash of blood.

"Chat…" Her voice sounded weak and really scared and she spoke between sobs. She cried out in pain once more. "The baby's coming."

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

 **I am happy. This story sucks on SOOOO many different levels but OH WELL! I have been waiting to write these chapters since the story started! Excitement levels exceeded.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Sticks and stones don't normally hurt me**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt**_

 **Allie**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Everything Changes –Chapter Sixteen**_

 _Adrien POV_

I slowly turned to face the red spotted hero, who was standing less than gracefully over a puddle. Her hand gently caressed her belly, and an extremely scared expression scarred her face. _I swear on your Miraculous, Agreste, if you faint I will tear you apart limb by limb!_ Came Plagg's furious voice in my head. He was right. Ladybug needed me. Completely abandoning my post, I ran over to Ladybug and picked her up bridal style. An action I hadn't used since…um…you know...

"B-but… Chat…w-what about t-the… akuma?" Ladybug murmered between sobs and winces. I sighed and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'll come back and fight her after I've dropped you off," I said solemnly.

"No… y-you… can't do… t-that-" She began to protest but was interrupted by a contraction. She cried out in pain and bit her lip so hard it bled. With a struggled grunt I took off. I could feel her shaking as I leapt further away from the akuma. Her bleeding lip was quivering and her blue eyes were slowly closing. I could tell she was scared, but why? Was it her first child? Was she afraid something would be wrong? Something to do with the father? All of the above? Ladybug began talking at a quick, jumbled pace to the baby.

"Everything will be okay, Emma. Just hang in there a little longer," I managed to make out from the mumbled speech she was giving. _Emma? I like that. I'll have to recommend it to Marinette._ I wondered how Marinette was going before I felt Ladybug tense up in my arms. A small whine escaped her lips and she bit her lip once again. I picked up the pace and made my way towards the hospital. Leaping across the rooves of Paris with a pregnant superhero in my arms was not easy. In fact, I had to stop to regain my breath a couple of times. A few minutes later, finally, the hospital came into view.

"C-Chat, we… need t-to stop…" Came Ladybug's voice, still quivery. Confused, I stopped.

"What for? We need to get you to the hospital!" I was about to get going again when Ladybug whacked me on the back of the head. _Ow…_

"And h-how…exactly am I s-supposed to… give birth as L-Ladybug? You t-think I…can just-" Her rant was quickly interrupted by another contraction, at which she groaned and let out a high-pitched whining noise.

"I understand, but what do you want me to do?" I stared her directly in the eyes, hating to see her in pain like this.

"Get… m-me somewhere…no o-one can… s-see… me…" She managed to squeak out between teary hiccups. She pointed to an alleyway right behind the hospital with a sniffle. After a few seconds, it finally clicked.

"Ladybug can't give birth… you need to drop your transformation!" I proclaimed in shock. I was going to find out who Ladybug was? She nodded, head dropping backwards limply. I shuffled her weight around a bit before taking off again. When we landed, Ladybug looked as though she was about to faint.

"Are you okay, Ladybug?" As soon as those words were out of my mouth, I immediately regretted it. Ladybug scowled at me.

"Never mind. Just detransform," I was tempted to close my eyes. It didn't feel right. To have my lady reveal herself to me under unwanted circumstances. However, I knew I had to carry her to the hospital anyway, so I had to see. I placed Ladybug down and stepped back. In a shaky, tear drenched voice she mumbled.

"Tikkimphspotsrfftoffthhp," It sound too pained to have actually made sense. I put a hand on her shoulder and looked in her eyes. Her familiar eyes.

"Enunciate Ladybug, or it won't work," She nodded. This was it. This was the moment I would find out who my partner in saving Paris was.

"T-Tikki… sp-spots… off."

 _You better not faint! ADRIEN AGRESTE! DO NOT FAINT! Damn it, Kid- don't- Adrien-you-_

Darkness.

 _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FAINTED!_ I woke to Plagg's furious screeching in my head.

"Uh… Chat… I-I'm sorry… I s-scared you b-but… we have…t-to go!" Another contraction.

"M-Marinette?" I began before realising the situation. "Oh right! Sorry!" I picked up Marinette once more- uh, this is so weird. After frantically running around to the emergency ward- this was an emergency right? What am I saying?! Of course it was! Once inside and nearing reception, I thought for a second. _What do I say? I can't exactly say 'My girlfriend is in labour'. Wait, is she my girlfriend? I can't call her Ladybug either. So what-_

"Labour? Right. Thank you Chat Noir for bringing her in, but we'll take it from here," Before I could even process what was happening, Marinette was peeled from my arms and placed in a wheelchair. I was left reaching out for her like a small child wanting his toy. She was gone before I could say a word. Patients in the room were giving me strange looks, as I felt a few tear surface in my eyes. A loud scream echoed through the room, which drew my attention back to the task at hand. _Akuma, right._ I bounded out and away from the hospital, back to the fight scene. When I was almost there, a sudden thought struck me.

"Wait, does Marinette need Adrien?" I wondered aloud.

 _Wait- Ladybug is in labour._

 _Ladybug is Marinette._

 _Marinette is in labour._

 _She's having a baby!_

 _MY BABY!_

The last thing I heard before it all went black again, was an all-too familiar voice screaming at me.

 _ADRIEN AGRESTE! CUT THE CRAP OUT! DO NOT FAINT, YOU IDIOT! YOU BETTER NOT-_

 **May I present to you... Plagg.**

 **This chapter is short… BUT I DON'T CARE! This story sucks on SOOOO many different levels but OH WELL!**

 **Someone tell me if I am doing anything wrong! Just a hint: Mari is experiencing _some_ complications due to the fact that the baby is early and that the mother literally leaps over rooftops. So note this before judging my work.**

 **For the love of all things Miraculous, someone inspire me! BECAUSE I GOT NOTHING! Actually, I have the next chapter, I was just an idiot with this one…**

 **Hey guys… I HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF THE SEQUEL! That's all I'm telling you…**

 **Does anyone actually read these author's notes?**

 _ **Sticks and stones don't normally hurt me**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt**_

 **Allie**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Everything Changes –Chapter Seventeen_**

 _Marinette POV_

It hurt like nothing I have ever experienced. As Marinette or Ladybug. Chat Noir said he could take care of the akuma, yet what do I hear two doctors say? Chat Noir fainted on the scene of the fight. _Great._ And I still hadn't been able to get in contact with Adrien. _Double great._ I was now wearing a stupid hospital gown again. The doctors had told me that there may be a few complications during the birth due to, as they called it, "unexplained physical activity". I call it "being Ladybug". That freaked me out a lot. Complications with the birth? Would I be okay? Would the baby be okay? I started hyperventilating so bad that a doctor was forced to put an oxygen mask on me. Once my breathing was under control the doctor asked what was wrong. Dumb question. I had just been informed that things may not go as planned and… do you see a father anywhere in sight? However, the pain I was experiencing prevented me from getting coherent sentences out.

"Compli-cations… b-b-birth… father…" I was internally screaming at my lame excuse for an explanation, but the nurse seemed to understand.

"Right. Don't worry. There is a chance things will be fine. If you have his number, would you like us to call the father?" The nurse replied with a strangely positive tone. All I could do was nod. Maybe he would answer if the hospital called? Considering he was ignoring me! After what felt like days we finally made it to my labour room. Semiprivate but, hell, I didn't care. I was in pain! I noticed that the room had a small TV in the corner, as I was laid down on the bed. It was flicked to a news channel, where a reporter was saying something about the akuma attack.

"After fleeing the scene moments ago, there has been no known sightings of superheroes Chat Noir or Ladybug. Has Ladybug gone into labour during an akuma battle? Is Chat Noir really the father and is by her side? We don't know. All we know for certain is that Paris is under attack by the toughest villain yet, and our saviours are nowhere to be seen," The reporter went on to another subject and I realised I could still hear the terrifying screams of the attack a few blocks later. _Wait, I thought Chat fainted on the scene? Did he wake up and then flee? Running from a fight doesn't sound like him. I hope he's not hur-_ My thoughts were interrupted by the tearing pain of a contraction. _Where is that damn doctor!?_ As if on cue, a doctor walked in and said something about dilation. I wasn't paying attention at all. I was thinking about Chat. And Adrien. And at one point, Chat turning into Adrien. _What happened to my Kitty? What happened to Adrien? What happened- HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOCTOR DOING!?_ It took me a few seconds (*cough* minutes *cough*) to finally calm down and realise it was just the dilation she was talking about earlier. The doctor must've notice me tense up.

"You're three centimetres dilated and we need to get to ten," I sighed, but it came out sounding like shaky gasp for air. The doctor took a moment to consider something before sitting down in a chair beside the bed.

"Is this your first?" She asked. _Great. She felt sorry for me so she's trying to start up a conversation to keep me distracted. Well, too bad for her, but, apparently, I can't speak today._ I nodded slowly. "Are you nervous?" I wanted to slap her. Bloody hell, I'm nervous! I just nodded again. I opened my mouth to say something when, suddenly, two things happened. One: I was hit by _another_ contraction so painful, it made me bite my lip till it bled and tears fall from my eyes. Two: The door slammed open and startled both me and the doctor. I looked up, vision blurred from the tears, to see piercing green eyes worriedly staring down at me.

"Mari…" Adrien whispered as he wiped away the tears on my cheeks and the blood on my lips. A small sob escaped my throat. When the contraction finally ceased, I blinked to let the remainder of the tears fall to clear my vision. I tried to take in the full image of the blonde before me. I didn't know what to say. His hair was messed up and dirty, reminding me a lot of Chat Noir. His clothes were partly torn and dishevelled. What stood out the most though, was the deep gash on his forehead. I drew a shaky hand to my mouth and gasped. Adrien looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, Mari," He apologised. For what, I don't know. The doctor coughed to get our attention. She shot Adrien an apologetic yet unimpressed look.

"You are in a hospital, young man. Find someone to treat that," She told him in a kind but firm manner. He nodded, sadly, and looked back to me. For a moment, he looked as though he wasn't going to go until the TV choose that moment to crack up louder.

"-akuma victim is now destroying homes."

Adrien shot me a desperate look and mouthed 'I'm sorry', then he left. I wanted to cry again. I had to resort to watching the TV in hopes that Chat would reappear. Strangely enough, about two minutes after Adrien left, Chat Noir showed back up at the scene of the fight. I gasped yet again with a hint of a smile. The doctor giggled a bit at my excitement and turned up the TV.

"As you can see, Chat Noir has arrived again to continue the battle with Stillborn," The reporter states as the footage zooms in on Chat's face. He has tears streaking down his face, and it appeared as though he was whispering 'I'm sorry' to himself. What stood out the most though, was the deep gash on his forehead. I drew a shaky hand to my mouth and gasped.

"A-Adr-ien…"

 **I NEED SOME COMMON SENSE!**

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Everything Changes –Chapter Eighteen_**

 _Marinette POV_

 _ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR! I SLEPT WITH CHAT NOIR! CHAT NOIR IS THE FATHER OF MY BABY! I LOVE CHAT NOIR!? CHAT NOI-_ My frantic rant was interrupted by another contraction, which caused the doctor to point out that maybe I was getting close to ten centimetres. My contractions were starting to get awfully close. I wanted to cry. No, screw that. I was crying. I felt my eyes burn and I began to choke out sobs. The doctor looked sympathetically at me. It felt as though my heart was on the verge of breaking into a million pieces. I assumed the doctor thought I was crying because of the pain. She couldn't have been more wrong. I was having a mental breakdown over the fact that the love of my life and the father of my child was fighting the most dangerous akuma yet, alone. Before I even knew what was happening, the doctor puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, dear. It's almost over. You're dilated eight centimetres," She said in a soothing voice. "I know it's hard when you young and I'm sure the father will be back soon."

As if on cue, I looked to the TV screen to see Chat knock the akuma to the ground and bolt away before the villain could get up again. About five minutes later, Adrien burst through the door once again, a bandage wrapped around his wound. Another was tightly strapping his arm? _Oh, no!_

"K-Kitty…" I squeaked, reaching out for him like a small child. Immediately, Adrien was by my side.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, on the verge of tears. I was already in tears, so that was nothing new. I reached up and pulled him into a hug. I heard the doctor giggle. _If doctors could ship their patients…_

"D-d-don't ever…s-scare me l-like…that a-a-again, Ch-Cha-ton," I stuttered quietly into his ear. "Don't f-fight…alone…" He broke from the hug to give me an awkwardly guilty smile. I attempted to smile back, however, labour disagreed and sent another damn contraction my way. I tensed up, gripping the bed rails. This one _hurt._ I let out a small whimper and gripped Adrien's hand. He flinched a bit in shocked but held my hand tightly. Apart from ' _Bloody hell, this hurts!'_ all I kept thinking was how much I loved this man. When it was over and I could breathe again, Adrien looked like he was about to commit suicide. His features were filled with so much regret it was scary.

"I am so sorry," He mumbled yet again. It took me a moment to realise that the doctor had let and we were completely alone. I cocked a confused eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry for putting you through this. I was an idiot and I had no self-control and now your suffering from it. You know I would never purposely hurt you and I'm sorry for forcing this on you and- and-" His eyes welled up with tears and he closed them tightly. "And I'm sorry for ruining your life…" He let go of my hand and began sobbing into his arms. I couldn't believe what he was saying. He really thought that? I slowly put my shaky hand on his cheek. "I love you Marinette… and I'm a f**king idiot for not realising it before," I was on the verge of hyperventilating again but I kept myself together and reached up to him. I placed a small, light kiss on his soft lips.

"W-We went t-through this together," I kissed him again. "We w-were both i-idiots with no s-self-control," Another kiss. "I would never h-hurt you either and you _certainly_ have not hurt m-me, nor forced anything o-on me," A fourth kiss. "You d-didn't ruin m-my life. You made it a th-thousand-times b-better," I wiped the tears off his cheeks and gently kissed him again. "I-I-I love you A-Adrien Ag-reste… and I a-always have," I reached up for a final kiss when Adrien gripped my face and smashed his lips against mine. It was sweet yet greedy at the same time. I entwined my arms around his neck and he lowered himself to my level. His tongue managed to grant itself access through my lips and swipe against mine like a full-on fencing match. I didn't want it to end when it did, however, as I said before, labour has something against me. I whined against his lips causing him to break apart, panting. I unwound my arms from his neck and gripped the bed rails once more. The doctor came rushing back in and Adrien gets a panicked look on his face. Before she could say anything, Adrien whispers in my ear.

"I'm so sorry, but my kwami is telling me there's trouble. I'll be back, I promise," I nod understandingly, and wince at the pain again. Adrien leaves the room and of course Chat Noir appears on the TV screen. _Please be safe._ I zoned out for a bit, as I usually do during the uncomfortable parts. I come back to my senses when I hear the doctor.

"Well, Miss Dupain-Cheng, you're ten centimetres, you're ready to go to the delivery room," She says with a smile. "Will the father be joining us?" I felt the damn tears resurface as I realised he wouldn't. Jeez! You sure cry a lot during labour! She took my crying as a sign to ask no further. I couldn't stop. It was too much to handle. I had to give birth alone. No parents. No friends. No Adrien. I could feel Tikki curled into my neck but she hasn't spoken all day. No one, but the doctor. I felt let down, disappointment and dammit did I feel pain! Before I knew it, I was being wheeled to a delivery room.

When we found an empty one, the doctor told me the good news.

"From what we can tell, so far there should be no complications with the birth," She said and I couldn't help but smile like a giddy schoolgirl. I was extremely confused when the doctor left, unexplained. I heard her talking to someone in the hall.

"So are you gonna tell her?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Brit, she's a 19-year-old, very emotional, first time mother, who's partner is nowhere to be seen. There is no way I'm telling her that the child could have complications growing up," The doctor re-entered the room with a chirpy smile.

Cue the tears.

 **I NEED SOME COMMON SENSE!**

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Everything Changes –Chapter Nineteen_**

 _Adrien POV_

Something felt wrong. Very wrong. Well, what wasn't wrong when you're mid-battle with akuma? But something was _wrong._ Something was wrong with Marinette. I knew I shouldn't have left her. She's probably gone into delivery already! I had the sudden urge to scream out for my superpower and just kill the akuma then and there. But… I didn't. it's against my code to kill a victim…or anyone for that matter. So, I settled with just knocking her out. I called for Cataclysm and destroyed the base of a billboard. It came directly down on Stillborn's head, knocking her unconscious immediately. Now, I had to run. I had to get back to Marinette, before I regretted leaving in the first place. The hospital came into view and my first thought was to go through her window. But that would raise questions and she might even be in a different room. I had to detransform and go through the front office again. I practically burst through front entrance and went skating off down the hall. A few doors up I saw a doctor pushing Mari into what I am assuming was a delivery room. The doctor then re-emerged and started talking to a nurse.

"So are you gonna tell her?" The nurse asked.

"Brit, she's a 19-year-old, very emotional, first time mother, who's partner is nowhere to be seen. There is no way I'm telling her that the child could have complications growing up," Mari's doctor re-entered the room with a chirpy smile and I felt like my world had been split in two. I stood there dumbfound until I heard Mari scream. Marinette only ever screams if she's in excruciating pain. Well, I suppose this is childbirth. _What are you waiting for? Get in there!_ I took a moment to snap out of it before finally running into the room. Mari was laying on the bed with her eyes squeezed shut, so she didn't see me enter. Neither did the doctor, until I was by Mari's side. I spared a glance at my princess. Her face was extremely red, her eyes still closed and she was squeezing the bed sheets as though her life depended on it. Slowly, and carefully I removed her hand from the sheet and held it tight. Upon sudden impact, Mari's gorgeous blue eyes sprang open and stared at me. First with shock, then with relief, and then back to pain. She squeezed my hand and I wondered how such a petite girl could be so strong. I then realised that questioning Ladybug's strength was idiotic so I stopped.

"Okay, it's time again. Push. Push. Come on push for five seconds. 5…4…3…2…1," The doctor coached. I was sure I was missing something, but then again, I was home-schooled and have never _had_ a kid before. I felt Mari's grip on my hand loosen as the doctor finished counting. She sighed and looked up at me. I had a feeling this would be a quiet birth. Mari is a silent bleeder. When she is in pain, she doesn't like to let anyone know.

"You're okay, Miss Marinette. You'll be fine. The next contraction should be in about twenty seconds," The doctor calmly soothed. I liked this doctor.

"I don't think I can. I'll pass out if I try," I heard her almost inaudibly squeak.

"Marinette, you're doing great, just a little more," I felt the urge to pun. I pun when I'm under pressure. But I knew if I did, I wouldn't only loose a child and a potential wife, I'd lose my head.

"Here we go! Try again, dear. I assure you, you'll be fine. Keep pushing! Wait, I see something," The doctor held her breath for a second before letting it out in relief. I could see Marinette was struggling. She wasn't kidding when she said she could faint. Her once, tomato red face was now deathly white. I nudged the doctor lightly and she looked up at Mari.

"Oh, good heavens, child!" The doctor pleaded in a hope for her to stop. When Mari continued, she began to worry. "Miss Marinette, stop pushing!" Almost instantly, my princess halted. Her eyes were wide with fear; silent tears ran down her cheeks. "When she regains her colour, she can push again," The doctor began to prepare herself. "We don't want her to pass out during childbirth," Mari was panting so hard, it was like an asthma attack. Her face began to shade back to red and her breathing subsided to a regular pace. _I_ almost had a heart attack! She's too quiet! No one can tell if anything is wrong! No sounds of struggle or pain.

"Miss Marinette, you can start pushing again. Young man, if she gets like that again, please notify me," I nodded and went back to facing Marinette. Her hair had come loose and was now flowing over her shoulders, wet and sticky. Her face was slowly losing colour again. I started to panic and was about to inform the doctor when she spoke up.

"Okay, now she's crowning- no, wait," The doctor halted and Marinette ceased for a moment.

"W-W-What's w-wrong? I-Is she g-gonna be o-okay?" She freaked out in a squeaky, pained voice. It broke my heart.

"She's going to be fine. However, she's not crowning, she's breech. So, she's in a more difficult position so you're going to have to push even harder now. Ready, miss? Push!" The doctor encouraged her the entire way. Marinette was too quiet for comfort and the colour was draining from her face at exceeding speeds. After a few moments, the doctor sighed.

"Marinette, I know it's hard but you're going to have to push even harder, nothing's happening!"

"I'm s-s-sorry, I c-c-can't!" The doctor was about to argue with her but I agreed with Mari.

"She actually can't, she's going to pass out!" I moved my hand just in time to catch my princess's head as it fell limply on her shoulders.

"I c-c-can't…" She repeated quietly. Her breathing was heavy again and I was freaking out. We waited before she regained her colouring, but she didn't look ready.

"One more time, Miss Marinette! One final push should do it! Ready?" Marinette pushes a final time and know she's done it. I hear the faint whine of a baby and I smile. I turned back to Marinette to give her the biggest hug in the history of hugs, but there's only one problem. Marinette, deathly white again, was laying still on the bed, her head flung to the side. Not breathing.

 **WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**

 **Three chapters in one day? Who am I and what have I done with me?!**

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Everything Changes –Chapter Twenty_**

 _Marinette POV_

I woke to a faint beeping noise. I tried to make sense of my surroundings as I came to. I was still in hospital, that was for sure. I had an oxygen mask covering my face. I felt weak and sore. What happened? I didn't remember anything after going into the delivery room. I tried to sit up, and as I did, that's when I noticed the blonde boy sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. As soon as I had propped myself up comfortably, he seemed to notice me. At first he just tensed in his chair, but after a few moments he finally scampered over.

"Mari? Mari! You're okay!" Adrien whispered. He was wearing the same clothes as when I last saw him and he had thick bags under his eyes. I cocked an eyebrow at him and blinked a few more times.

"W-What h-happened?" I whispered back, mainly because I couldn't do anything but whisper.

"I'm so happy you're okay! You passed out _and_ stopped breathing, I was petrified of losing you. I was also terrified that Emma wouldn't sleep, but she was an angel! I didn't sleep at all last night and-" He rambled on and on until I couldn't take not knowing.

"A-Adrien," I interrupted, my voice echoing inside the oxygen mask. "W-Who's Emma?"

Adrien's eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw dropped low to the ground.

"You don't remember?" He tried to process and I shook my head.

"Emma is your daughter, Marinette,"

"I-I had the b-baby?!" I suddenly whipped the blankets off, hoping to find my still pregnant belly. No such luck. "I m-missed it?" He must've seen the fear and sadness in my eyes; he placed a hand on my cheek and smile.

"Technically no. But, honestly, it didn't look like much fun," He gave me a warm smile. "Would you like to meet her?" I swear I gave the tiniest nod in existence. Adrien got up and walked over to a crib in the opposite corner. He picked something up and walked back over to me. Before I knew it, there was a teeny, tiny bub in my arms. I was not exaggerating when I said she was small. She couldn't have been any longer than 30cm (11.811) at the most. I could probably hold her in one hand.

"Oh, s-she's so t-t-tiny," A few tears fell from my eyes as I took in the beauty of our daughter. She had short little tufts of raven hair and piercing green eyes. She had adorable rosy cheeks and pink puffy lips. Her tiny hands curled and uncurled and her eyes were getting droopy. She let out a big yawn and I giggled hoarsely. She was beautiful.

"Oh, and one more thing," Adrien piped up. He pulled a jar from behind his back. Floating inside it was a dark purple butterfly.

"Crap, A-Adrien! Is th-that the a-akuma?" I whisper-screamed. He nodded proudly.

"I didn't sleep _at all_ last night," He giggled.

"C-Come here, Kitty," He stepped in closer allowing me to pull him into a hug. "I love you," He smiled through his growing blush.

"I love you too."

"S-So do you kn-know when I can leave?" I asked, breath still shaky.

"I believe they said a few days," He told me as I began to play with a tuft of hair on my daughter's head. I nodded, kind of annoyed that I couldn't nuzzle Emma with an oxygen mask on. "And I was thinking… maybe I could tell Father while you still here? I don't want him to do anything to you or Emma so it's probably safer for me to go alone?" I felt the laughter bubble up in my chest, and out past my lips.

"A-Aw, my l-little kitten's a-all grown u-up," I giggled.

"Do you think I could go, _now_?" He asked anxiously. I laughed out a yes in response. "Can I get a photo? Of you and Emma? Just in case?" I nodded yet again, and Adrien got out his phone and took a photo (which I must admit was pretty good) of me with Emma in my arms. Adrien placed a small light kiss on my forehead and did the same to Emma, before exiting the room. I couldn't help the nagging feeling that said this was not going to end well.

* * *

 _Adrien POV_

I was sweating buckets, fidgeting with anything possible and was panting heavily. I was petrified. I was outside my father's office, waiting for my turn (or meeting) with him.

"Adrien, your father will see you now," Natalie's cold, monotone voice came up behind me and almost scaring me to death. I nodded, in obvious fear. I stood up and pushed open the door slowly.

"Father?" I spoke up hesitantly. He merely grunted in response. "May I have a word with you?" He put down the paper he was reading over, and looked up at me.

"You have five minutes," Was his only response. _Jeez, how do I start?_

"W-well, u-um… you s-see…"

"Spit it out boy," My father interrupted impatiently.

"I h-have been at… the h-hospital for t-the past f-few days," I finally managed to choke out.

"What for? Clearly, you're not sick or injured," He questions raising an eyebrow.

"A-Actually… it w-was a b-birth," I tried to speak as softly as possible, in hopes that he wouldn't hear me.

"Who's baby? I don't know any pregnant people," My father sounded genuinely confused.

"Mine…" I squeaked, probably a little too quiet.

"Speak up, Adrien!"

"It's mine! Okay?" I blurted out. He looked at me stiffly for a moment before beeping Natalie.

"Natalie, cancel my next appointment," _Uh oh._ I gulped and began to twiddle with my thumbs.

"Yeah, so…" I started only to be cut off.

"What?! You knocked some poor girl up, kept it secret for nine months and then tell me when it's born?! Girl or boy?!"

"I-I-I-I-"

"GIRL OR BOY!?"

"Girl! It's a g-girl." I was starting to question whether this was a good idea.

"F**k…" _Excuse you?!_

"What's wr-wrong with that?" I began to argue.

"Get. Out." Did I hear him correctly?

"I-"

"GET. OUT!" He screamed, his face said it all. I began to back away, tears brimming in my eyes. "You are hereby prohibited from entering these premises," _Wait, WHAT?!_

"B-but, Father! Aren't y-y-you over-reacting a bit?" I stammered.

"I am not your father, and you are not my son! Out!" I was unsure for a moment whether he was an akuma or not, because he was over-reacting big time! That's when I saw it. The brooch. The purple butterfly brooch, poking out from beneath his tie.

"No… this can't be…" I muttered and Father-er- Gabriel must have seen what I was looking at as he tucked it back under his tie. "No…" And just like that; I ran. Leaving all memories of that horrid place behind. But, of course not before stealing three or four unused debit cards from Gabriel's (*cough* Hawmoth's *cough*) desk.

I had go house-hunting.

 **I don't even know!**

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Everything Changes –Chapter Twenty-One_**

 _Marinette POV_

 **14 WEEKS LATER**

"Adrien, I'm freaking out!" I whisper-screamed into the phone, not wanting to wake up Emma who was soundly asleep in my arms.

" _Marinette, it'll be okay. Your parents aren't coming home for another three days. On the plus side, as soon as they know you can officially move in with me!"_ Came Adrien's chirpy voice from the other end of the call. Fourteen weeks ago, Emma was born. Fourteen weeks ago, Adrien told his dad. Fourteen weeks ago, Adrien's dad kicked him out. Fourteen weeks ago, Adrien bought a house. For _**US**_. I told him that I would move in after my parents finally got back. That was in three days, and I was freaking out.

"What would I say?! All Emma's toys are at your place, so it's a no to babysitting! What do I do!?" I accidentally raised my voice too loudly, and Emma began to stir.

" _Mari, voice down. You'll be fine and-"_

"Wait! Shh! Adrien stop talking! There's someone downstairs!" I panicked. I didn't know why. I was Ladybug after all. I started thinking of the worst thing that could happen. It could be a robber, or a murderer, or CHLOE! Maybe I was-

"Marinette! We're home!" I heard my parents call from directly below me.

"Shit! Adrien, my parents are home early!" I hissed into the phone. "Emma's asleep! I can't leave her up here! I have to go, Kitty!" I rambled.

" _Good luck, Princess!"_ Were his last words before he hung up.

"Marinette! Come down! We've missed you!" My dad called. I was cornered. I shifted Emma over so she was resting snuggly in one arm, leaving the other free to climb downstairs. I slowly began to climb down. I saw my parents standing just near the stairs watching my every move.

"Marinette! We missed you so mu-" My dad began to exclaim, as he attempted to hug me. His voice was too loud however and Emma started to wake up.

"Shh! I missed you guys too but shh!" I harshly whispered, but it was too late. Emma was awake again. _Now I'm never going to be able to put her to sleep!_ I mentally groaned as Emma's eyes bolted open. She began to look around in wonder.

"Marinette? Who's this little girl?" My mother asked, stepping forward to look at the, now, squirming baby in my arms.

"Maman, Papa, this is Emma…" I stated rather hesitantly.

"Is she a new babysitting client?" My mother continued.

"Actually… I'm not babysitting her…" Maman and Papa exchanged confused glances. I took a deep breath before continuing. "She's mine."

"What?" Papa looked ready to blow a fuse. "You had a baby!?" I felt my eyes sting with tears. Maman noticed and pressed a comforting hand on Papa's chest and told him to calm down.

"Marinette, what do you mean she's yours?" Maman said soothingly.

"She's my baby. She is 14 weeks old and the father is-" Before I could finish, the front door opened and in walked Adrien.

"I thought you could use some help," He whispers as he stands beside me. I silently thank him and he respond by kissing both Emma and I on the forehead. I blushed a deep crimson. _Not in front of my parents!_

"…Adrien. The father is Adrien," I finished my sentence in a state of embarrassment. I expected my parents to be mad. I was wrong. My dad was doing a mini victory dance and my mum was smiling bigger than I've ever seen.

"You're telling us… that Adrienette is canon?! EEEKKKK!" Maman _fangirled._ I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted to tear my eyeballs out, but she wasn't done yet. "AND YOU HAVE A CHILD TOGETHER!? HOLY CRAP! This is the best day ever!" I heard Adrien make a noise but I couldn't tell if it was laughter or choking on his own embarrassment. I know which one I was doing.

"Sabine, calm down. You'll wake the child!" My father coached but Maman wasn't having any of it.

"Fermez la baise, Tom! Adrienette is canon!" My mother shouted, off with the fairies. Thank kwamis that Emma chose that moment to burst into tears (probably due to my mum's over-extreme fangirling). Her cry sounded through the room causing Maman to immediately shut up. It broke my heart.

"Emma, it's okay! Grandmère was just being loud," Maman looked at me with a guilty expression on her face.

"Mari, I'll take her," Adrien says to me and I hand him the squirmy child. He held Emma close to his chest, and she looked so tiny in his arms. "Cause my little Kitten hasn't seen her daddy in almost two days! Two days!" He coos with a silly face. Emma giggles and I can practically feel my heart smile.

"Wait…kitten? Ugghh! That damn cat's already taken up a nickname…" My father muttered earning a confused look from me and a sudden realisation from Maman.

"WAIT! Does that mean you had sex with Chat Noir!? My innocent child!" My mother exclaimed. Beside me Adrien let out an overly-surprised squeak.

"T-t-technically, we're th-the same person…" Adrien squealed defensively, a few pitches higher than usual.

"But he- uh, you wear a _'skin-tight black leather cat suit'_!" My mother argued and I chose to ignore her, but… NO SHIT HE WORE SKIN-TIGHT LEATHER! And he looked damn sexy in it too! Anyway…back to reality.

"Um… you knew?" I laughed nervously.

"Of course we knew that our daughter and her all-time mega crush were the heroes of Paris! We're not idiots!" This was getting weird.

"Right…" I drawled, before adding one last thing. "Oh, and one more thing! I'm moving in with Adrien!" I exclaimed, with a bright smile.

"Our baby's all grown up!" My dad exclaimed, scooping me into a big hug.

Thank goodness for my crazy accepting parents.

* * *

I was officially moved out. Tonight was my first night of living with Adrien. Emma was sound asleep in a crib at the end of the bed. Adrien was tired after night patrol, therefore was asleep before his head even touched the pillow. Everything was quiet. Well, at least until about 2:30am. A startled cry rang out through the room causing both Adrien and I to bolt upright.

"Emma," We both say simultaneously. He began to scramble out of bed, but I placed a hand on his chest and push him back down.

"I'll do it," I told him and he nodded with a yawn. I climbed out of bed and walked to the crib on the opposite side of the room, where Emma lay crying. I reached in and grabbed the upset child.

"Hey kitten. What's wrong?" I cooed in a voice that I probably stole from a chipmunk. Her innocent cries ceased to a small whine at her mother's touch. "Emma is the prettiest little girl in the world, isn't she? Yes, she is!" Okay, I know she's not a dog, but it seemed necessary at the time. Her crying halted all together and she began to giggle profoundly. I cuddled her close to my chest and began to tickle her. She laughed louder and louder before the reaction kicked in. Emma squealed in delight and kicked her legs about. Right in my jaw. And holy crap did it hurt. I let out a rather loud wail and clutched my jaw. I guess that's the downside of having a child who is the product of two superheroes' love.

"Mari? Are you okay?" I heard Adrien mumble as he struggled to get out of bed.

"I'm fine. Emma just has a mean right kick, that's all," I reassured.

"Oh? Must get it from me then…" Adrien yawn, sub-consciously. _Did he just do what I think he did? When he's half asleep!?_ I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter so loud Emma started crying again. Then I had a thought. If she was this strong now… she is going to murder us as a teenager.

 **I don't even know! This is the last chapter excluding the epilogue. There is also a sequel.**

 **Don't judge! Hope you like it!**

 _ **Sticks and Stones don't normally hurt me…**_

 _ **But words sure can hella hurt!**_

 **~Allie**


	22. Epilogue

**_Everything Changes –Epilogue_**

 _Before we start I just wanted to thank you guys for your continued support and I'm so glad you like the story, because personally I think it sucks. I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE FINAL CHAPTER! I have been swamped with exams and you know… But I love you guys so much, so I'll try to update more often. Please don't hate me if I can't though._

 _Marinette POV_

 **4 YEARS LATER**

I had just picked Emma up from _"Aunty Chloe's"._ That's right, Chloe. Adrien told me that she had changed for the better, so Emma spent the day with Chloe. Has he gone insane? Chloe?! I don't know about you, but I want to know what that 'Queen Bee' told my innocent four-year-old.

"Maman?" Well, I guess I was about to find out. Emma comes running up to me. Her fluorescent green eyes glowing with delight. Those eyes that made me cave no matter what.

"Yes, kitten?" I responded with a chirpy smile, as I knelt down to her level.

"Can I have a sibwing?"

"WHAT?!" Chloe. This was all Chloe's fault. I looked down at the bluenette before me, her cute pigtails sprouting out from the sides of her head. She was too cute to turn down! She must have seen my breakdown. Her eyes grew worried and she clasped her hands together.

"Pwease Maman?" She begged with the most adorable pouty face ever. What do I say?!

"Um… where did you hear about that?" I asked shakily. Somewhere, deep down inside, I was hoping all she knew was the word sibling, but she just came back from Chloe's. I knew I had no such luck.

"Aunty Chwoe towd me!" Called it. I totally called it. I had the sudden urge to strangle someone.

"What exactly did she tell you?" I swallowed my anger and replied hesitantly. She smirked her father's own shit-eating grin. Curse that damn cat!

"She towd me how you make a sibwing!" Emma giggled innocently, before cupping her hands to my ear. "Pwease can it be a girl?" She whispered and I could feel my face burn multiple shades of red. Remind me to tell Adrien to buy a new sledgehammer. Ours is going to be blood-soaked after I visit Chloe. She corrupted my four-year-old! She will pay!

"Pwease Maman?" Emma's quiet voice interrupted my thoughts of murder. I needed water. I picked up Emma's pink Dora the Explorer water bottle and took in a mouthful. "I reawy want a sister! I could even hewp!" Cue the water. I spat out every last drop, all over my unexpecting daughter, at that statement.

"WHAT?! NO!" I exclaimed in shock. "DEFINITELY NOT!" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. No! Not the tears! I. Had. To. Cave! Ugghh!

"I'll think about it," Wait… what?! Her tears immediately turned to giggles.

"Tanks Maman!" And just like that…she was gone. _Great._

* * *

I was scared. I'm Ladybug. What do I have to be scared off? My daughter. Right now, I had every right to be scared of Emma. I spoke to Chloe and she told me that she had told Emma _everything._ So now my four-year-old daughter knew about the birds and the bees AND she wanted a sibling. I was screwed.

I had just gotten home after the long annoying day I had at work. I expected to come home to a house alive with the playful voices of my four-year-old and husband. However, the house was quiet. Unusually quiet. My first thoughts went to an akuma, but as I listened more carefully I could hear my daughter giggling. It didn't sound like her normal giggle. It sounded creepy. As I rounded a corner, I saw a light flicker down the hallway. The hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. I heard Emma giggle again. I felt like I was in one of those horror movies where when you turn around a little girl glitches towards you and freaking jump scares your face off! No, I do _not_ have an irrational fear of horror movies. What are you talking about? I stepped slowly and carefully around a few of Emma's toys trying not to draw any attention to myself. The door at the end of the hall creaked open. The door to my bedroom. Emma giggled again. As I neared the door, I felt a small hand on my leg. I screamed bloody murder, and bolted into my room. Only to be greeted by Adrien. Under the covers. Naked. Scared.

"What the hell happened!?" I shouted before realising the situation. "Actually- no, no, no. I don't want to know!" Whatever he was doing can stay his business.

"Emma took my clothes," Adrien mumbled.

"What?" I sighed, not buying it.

"Check the draws. She took all my clothes. She got yours too!" I glanced over to the draws to find them empty. "She will come for the clothes your wearing. She wants us clothes-less," I suddenly realised what was happening.

"Oh no. Adrien, she is never going to Chloe's again!" Before I could get out of the way, Emma was latched onto my pants.

"Take 'em off, Maman!" She giggled, trying to shimmy my jeans down my legs.

"WOAH! What are you doing, Little Bit?" I exclaimed.

"Hewping me get a sibwing! I didn't want to force you but… you took too wong to 'think about it'!" she responded.

"I took 45 minutes!" I fired back. Adrien was just amused watching this.

"But you would have taken wonger, right?" She had a point there.

"FINE! WE'LL GIVE YOU A SISTER!" I screamed. Adrien looked at me shocked.

"Really!? YES!" Emma ran out of the room screaming with joy. Once she was gone, I groaned.

"We are not give her a sibling. One little terror is enough," I muttered.

"I heard that!" Emma screamed through the door. "I'm hiding the condo- conda- condom thingies!"

Someone buy a new sledgehammer. I have a Chloe to kill.

 **THANK YOU AGAIN SO MUCH GUYS!**


End file.
